FourTris: No War
by the-fault-in-being-divergent
Summary: This story follows Four and Tris through life as they experience Dauntless together with their friends. I know that this subject is used a lot, but give it a change please. This is my first fanfic and i hope it turns out good. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Tris!" Christina shouted from down the hall, "Are you coming to Uriah's party tonight?"

"Um," I say not knowing how to answer.

"You're coming weather you like it or not." She says placing her hands on her hips.

"So if I don't have a choice then why did you ask?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Because I can, that's why. I will see you tonight. Oh! And make sure you wear layers okay?"

"Fine. See ya later," I say waving to her as I walk back to my apartment.

I decided to do to Uriah's around nine, so I would have enough time to shower and do my make up after dinner. To make time pass faster I decided to go over to Tobias' apartment. When I get there I don't knock, I just walk straight in. I see him sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," I say plopping down right next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He says draping his arm around my shoulders.

"I needed to pass the time until I needed to get ready for Uriah's party."

"Party?"

"Uriah is throwing a party tonight and Christina is making me go," I tell Tobias sounding a bit whiny, "hey, do you want to come?"

"Sure, it'll give me something to do tonight."

"Oh and dress in layers."

"Of course," Tobias says rolling his eyes.

"What?" I ask looking confused as all hell.

"We have dress in layers because we are going to play Dauntless or Candor."

"Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's just truth or dare but if you don't want to do a certain dare or don't want to answer a particular question, you have to take off an article of clothing, and shoes, socks and hats don't count."

"Sounds fun," I say nodding my head.

"So, what do you want to do until we have to leave?" Tobias says in a rather seductive voice.

"I've got a few things on my mind," I say leaning into a kiss.

Tobias takes his arm back from around my shoulders and uses it to move me so I'm sitting on his lap. I run my fingers through his dark hair as he pulls me closer to him. I eventually move my hands down to the hem of his shirt and start tugging at it. Tobias moves forward slightly and I pull he shirt off over his head and toss it on the floor. We continue kissing passionately for a few minutes until someone knocks at the door.

I slide to the side enabling Tobias to get up and answer the door. As he opens the door I can just barely see Zeke's head over Tobias' arm that is currently on the doorframe.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zeke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Tobias says, "what's up dude?"

"Uri is having a party tonight and forgot to remind you."

"I already told him about it Zeke," I say getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh, well then, see you guys tonight." Zeke says then waves good-bye then leaves.

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

Tobias and I decided to go to the liquor store and pick up a bottle of whiskey then head to Uriah's apartment. When we get there, I knock once then walk in with Tobias at my side. I set the bottle on the coffee table and sit down next to Tobias and Christina.

We wait for Zeke and Shauna to arrive then Uriah says, "so, since this is my party I am going first. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"What do you think? Dare of course!"

"I dare you to chug half that bottle of whiskey."

Zeke picks up the bottle, removes the cap and drinks half the bottle in under a minute.

"Okay my turn," Zeke says already starting to sound drunk, "Four! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest chick in the room, BUT, it can't be Tris."

Four gets up and walks over to Shauna and plants a kiss on her mouth. I resist myself from pulling him off of her.

"Ooooo Tris, you better watch out or for man might switch girls." A very drunk Zeke says, and then everyone but me laughs.

Tobias sits back down and pokes me in the side. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts, but I ignore him.

"What did you think of me when we met?" Tobias asks.

"Honestly, I thought you were a bit full of yourself and was kind of douchey," I say, "but now you're not that bad." I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wait what do mean by 'full of yourself'?" He asks.

"Marlene. Truth or dare?" I say desperately trying to change the subject.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah."

She stands, takes Uriah by the wrist and leads him into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Uriah and Marlene come out of the bedroom, Uriah has a smile on his face that stretches from ear to ear.

"I take it you two had a nice time," Christina says. Uriah nods.

"So it's my turn correct," Marlene asks. I nod.

"Will truth or dare?"

"Well Christina doesn't let me do truths, so dare."

"I dare you to go into the Pit and tell the first person you see that you are pregnant with their child."

Will stands and goes to the pit. Christina and Marlene follow to make sure he completes the dare. When they come back Will looks terrified and the two girls are laughing their asses off.

"He had to say it to Eric!" Christina says while laughing, and then we all join in.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"At first he looked really surprised, but then he looked really pissed," Marlene says.

***PAGE BREAK***

We continue playing for hours. Some dares were very well crafted, then there were others that were horrible and you could tell that they were thought of at last minute. There was one dare that I got from Shauna that didn't really mind doing. I had to get a tattoo of Four's name on my wrist, but there was another that I got from Zeke and he dared me to tell everybody Four's real name. I simply refused and took my shirt off showing my tank top underneath. I knew Tobias wouldn't want everybody knowing his name.

By the end of the night Zeke, Will, Shauna, and Tobias were drunk, I was down to wearing just my bra and shorts, and everybody else was in only their underwear. It was 4 in the morning when we all decided to go home. I decided to stay and at Tobias' apartment tonight cause I didn't feel like walking to my apartment on my own, only cause last time I chose to walk somewhere at night by myself, I almost got killed and I don't think Tobias would be able to fight off a bunch of guys while drunk.

His apartment is only a few minutes from Uriah's, so we get there rather quickly. I open the door and lock it behind me. Tobias heads straight into the bedroom and falls over on the bed. He gets up a few minutes later and changes into pajamas. I take off what clothes I have on and put on one of Tobias' black shirts.

I crawl into the covers and curl up next to Tobias and fall asleep instantly.

***Tobias POV***

Tris curls up next to me and falls asleep instantly, but I stay awake for a while. I keep wondering how a girl like Tris could ever love somebody like me. I think of the night that she was attacked by Peter, Al, and Drew. If I didn't save her, she would be dead right now and I would have never gotten the chance to know her.

I stroke her hair and slowly fall asleep

***Tris POV***

I wake up and notice that Tobias is no longer next to me. I hear a noise in the bathroom and walk in to find him next to the toilet throwing up. I kneel down next to him and rub am hand up and down his back.

"do you want some water?" I ask him and he nods. I get up and walk into the kitchen to fill a glass. When I walk back into the bathroom, Tobias in washing his mouth out in the sink. I set the water on the counter and wrap my arms around him. I then press my lips to his cheek.

"I gonna go home and change okay?" I say.

"Okay, I'll be here." Tobias then kisses my fore head and I leave.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. sorry it was so short. The chapters will get longer I promise. Please Review and feel free to leave suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I get to the front door of my apartment I unlock it and go inside. I quickly change into some black jeans and a tight dark gray tank top. When I walk out off my room I see Tobias sitting on my couch with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I told you I would go back to you place," I at quietly sitting next to him.

"I couldn't wait," he says placing the cup on the coffee table and pulling me closer.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Does something have to be wrong for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"No, but you have that look."

"What look?" He says slightly smiling.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head, "do you want to go get some breakfast?"

He nods and gets up to leave. We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand in silence.

Once Tobias and I walk through the doors, we walk to the table where Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah are sitting. When we sit down I notice that Zeke, Shauna, and Will all look like Tobias does: like shit.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask.

"Shhhh!" Zeke says rubbing the sides of his head with his finger tips, "please no loud noises."

"It's your fault you guys got drunk off your asses last night." I say raising my voice slightly. He just glares at me.

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

Tobias and I finish our breakfast and got back to his apartment.

"Toby, do you want some aspirin?" He just nods.

I go into the kitchen and grab a couple pills and a glass of water for him. I sit down next to Tobias on the bed and give him the water and pills.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask running my hands through his hair.

"I'll be fine," he leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I lie down next to him and rest my head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. We stay that way and fall asleep in each other's arms.

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

When I wake up there is a note on Tobias' night stand that says:

VI-

Hey babe, I went with Zeke to train for a little while. I'll be back around lunch.

Love you.

- IV

I look at my watch and see that it's only 11:30, so I decide to take a shower then go over to Christina's apartment to hang out.

When I get there, she opens the door and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Your outfit," she says shaking her head, "it's horrible."

"Come on. I didn't really feel like dressing up when I know I'm not going anywhere special. Besides, it's only sweats and a tank top."

"Fine, whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need something to do until lunch. Four is with Zeke in the training room and I'm bored."

"Wanna go train? I need to work on my knife throwing skills."

I shrug, "sure why not."

When we get there, I see Tobias and Zeke in the ring fighting each other. Four looks at me and waves. I wave back and Zeke finds an opportunity to take Tobias down. I watch for a few minutes the go over to the knife throwing station with Christina.

Four and Zeke walk over to us laughing and talking.

"Dude, face it, I won," Zeke says, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Hey, I would have won if Tris didn't distract me," Tobias says defensively.

"Don't you dare pull me into this," I say.

I pick up a few knives and try to throw with my left hand instead of my right. I doesn't work very well.

"What's wrong with your arm Tris? You never miss a target," Christina says.

"I'm trying to throw with my left instead of my right," I say.

"Oh, that's a good idea," she replies.

We continue throwing until about 12:30, then go to lunch. I sit next to Tobias and eat a sandwich in silence.

"You okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason," he then gives me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Ugh," Zeke groans.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are so lovey-dovey. It makes me lose my appetite," he answers scrunching his nose.

"Oh shut up. If you don't like it then leave," I retort. And he does. Zeke stands and walks out of the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Zeke leaves, Uriah and Marlene show up and sit down.

"What's wrong with Zeke? He looked kind of pissed," Uriah asks.

"Probably 'cause we pissed him off. We were being kind of clingy," I say pointing to Tobias and myself.

"Oh, anyway, what you guys doing later?" He questions.

"Nothing, why?" I respond.

"Playing Dauntless or Candor and we need more people."

"Who all is going?"

"Me, Mar, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Peter, Max, and you and Four if you guys want."

I look at Tobias searching for an answer. All he does is slightly nod his head. "Sure why not, but I am not talking to Peter, or even acknowledging that he is there." Uriah nods and I get up to leave.

I kiss Tobias' cheek and leave the cafeteria. I walk to the training room and start punching one of the bags. Someone comes up behind me and places their hand on my abdomen.

"I thought I told you to keep tension here," the voice says. I know right then that it is Tobias.

I turn around very quickly and plant a kiss right on his lips. I continue to kiss him for a few minutes until he pushes me away.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"No reason," I say walking towards the fighting ring. Tobias trails close behind.

When I am standing I'm the middle, I pull Tobias closer acting like I'm going to kiss him, then I punch him in the stomach then stand back and hold my ground.

"What was that for?" he asks, but then he sees my fighting stance and gets in his.

He lunges at me and I easily slip right under him kneeing him in the groin. We are once again standing apart with our arms held up protecting our bodies.

"Are you sure you want to go there Tris?" he asks and all I do is make a kissy face at him then try to toy with him a little bit.

He comes at me again, but I go right around him and before Tobias can turn around to face me, I jump on his back, then quietly whisper in his ear, "I'm faster than you remember?"

He pulls off flipping me on my back, pins me down so I can't move, and kisses me. I push him away, but before I do he says, "but I'm stronger." We both stand and he grabs my hand as I start to walk away pulling me back into his grip.

I rest both my hands on his chest and his are on my waist. He kisses me again, but this time it's more passionately. When he pulls away he whispers, "I won," then a grin breaks across his face.

I just roll my eyes. "Race you back to the apartment," I say then I sprint down the hallway. I get to the door of Tobias' apartment and stand there waiting for him to get here. It doesn't take long because he was right behind me.

"I won," I say mocking him tone from earlier.

Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He then opens the door, shutting it with his foot and goes into the bedroom.

"Tobias put me down!" I say laughing.

He drops me on the bed and lies next to me. I climb on top of him and sit on lap. Tobias tries to sit up, but I push him back down and press my lips to his. He places his hands on my hips and flips so now my back is on the bed.

We continue making out until I push him away. "What time is it.?" I ask.

He sighs, "6:30 why?"

"We need to get up. Uri's party is in a half hour."

"But-"

"Now," I say. I now realize that I sound like my mother whenever she scolded me and Caleb for doing something selfish.

Tobias gets up and pulls me with him. I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom to shower. I get out and put on black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black and red crop top, and finish it off with a dark red, almost black, hoodie. I put my hair in a braid and go and sit on the couch. Tobias is sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.

"Took you long enough," he says as I sit down.

"Shut up," I say smacking his arm.

"Come on," he says, "we gotta go. Uri's party starts in a few minutes."

He lifts me off the couch and practically drags outside the apartment. When we are both outside, Tobias shuts the door and locks it then takes my hand and we walk to Uriah's apartment.

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

"Okay now that everyone is here I want to go over some news rules," Uriah says, "item number one, if you are down to your under ware, and want to pass you can either, remove your clothes, or you can kiss the person you like the least in the room for 30 seconds. Two, no talking about sex lives. Everybody good?" We all nod. "Okay I'll go first. Umm, Tris-"

"Dare," I interrupt him.

"I dare you to-"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the night, and if you get up without a good reason, you have to make out with Peter for 5 minutes."

I immediately stand and sit on Tobias' lap never wanting to touch Peter if I didn't have to.

"Chris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"What is your worst fear?" Christina stands and removes her sweatshirt.

"Shauna, T or D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of vodka."

Uriah disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a few bottles of alcohol. He gives one bottle to Shauna and she unscrews the cap and gradually drinks the bottle. Tobias grabs a bottle from the coffee table and takes a drink. I grab the bottle and take a drink myself.

Once Shauna has emptied the bottle we continue the game." Zekey-bear! Truth or dare!" A very drunk Shauna says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do it with me."

"Shauna your drunk. Guys I'm going to take her home, I'll be right back." Zeke picks up Shauna and carries her out the door.

He gets back a few minutes later and takes he bottle from my hands and sits down.

"Peter, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you hate most in this world?"

"No offense, but Tris."

"Why would I take offense to that?" I ask, "I hate you too," I take the bottle back from Zeke's hand and drink about half of what's left.

"Will," Peter says, "truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Uriah for 30 seconds."

Will takes his shirt off without even thinking.

"Dude, I feel kinda offended by that," Uriah says.

"Sorry. Truth or dare."

"What do you think?"

"Fine. I dare you to grab the first five things in your fridge, mix them in the blender and drink it."

Four and I follow Uriah into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out wine, pickles, chocolate syrup, leftover chicken, and cake. He dumps all of it in a blender and it combines into a rather gross looking mixture. Once it's done, Uriah pours it into a glass and walks into the living room.

"Eww!" Christina says, "what's in there?"

"Wine, pickles, chocolate syrup, chicken, and cake," I say sitting back down on Tobias' lap.

Uriah sits down with a bucket next to him and drinks the vial liquid. As I watch him, I feel like I might throw up and look away. Uri gets through drinking it without puking, and we continue playing.

Three hours later, Peter and Uriah are in their boxers, Will is wearing shorts and a shirt still, Christina is in a bra and pants, Max left two hours ago, Zeke and Tobias don't have shirts and I and only wearing my tank top and under ware. I have also gotten rather drunk since the beginning of the night.

I rest my head on Tobias' shoulder and start to doze off.

"Tris!" I faintly hear someone saying as I start to wake up.

"Whaaat?" I ask sounding a little whiny.

"Truth or dare?"

"No more Uri I'm too tired." I say.

"Come on! It's only 3:00 a.m." he replies.

"Nope, I going home," I say, when I stand up I almost fall over, but Four catches me. I put my arms around him and he picks me up and carries me out the door, but before we leave he says something that I don't hear.

I stay awake long enough to know where we are walking, and when Tobias walks into the apartment he carries me into the bedroom and sets me down on the bed and tucks me in. I fall asleep immediately.

** *PAGE BREAK***

* * *

When I wake up I find myself in the bathroom right next to the toilet. I groan and here Tobias calling my name.

"In here babe." I say.

He walks in and kneels next to me rubbing my back.

"You feel okay?" He asks in a sweet voice.

"No."

I lean toward him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Will you just hold me please. Just for a little while?"

"Of course baby." Tobias picks me up and carries me out to the couch and holds me in his lap rocking back and forth slightly like he was rocking a child to sleep.

It works though, because I eventually fall asleep in his arms, until I hear a knock that wakes me up. Tobias kisses my forehead, wraps me in a blanket, and sets me on the couch then gets up to answer the door.

My eyes are closed when the door is opened but all I hear is, "where is she!" from a familiar voice and when I open my eyes, I see Caleb.

He rushes over to the couch and sits next to me. "What did he do-" he manages to shout before I cut him off.

"If I hear one more loud noise come out of your mouth, I will rip your head off," I say venomously.

"What is wrong with her?" he asks Tobias.

"She's hung-over." Tobias says.

"Why?" Caleb asks.

"We went to a party last night. Why are you even here?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night? You called me at like two in the morning saying that you knocked her up and was planning on leaving her, so I got on the first train I could find and came here to knock some sense into you, but now I can clearly see that it was only for a game of dauntless or candor."

"No fuck you know-it-all. Now go away," I say pushing him off the couch weakly.

Four pushes him out the door and locks it, then Tobias comes back to the couch and cuddles with me 'til I fall asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I wake up again, I hope I won't have to throw up anymore, so I am relieved when I no longer feel my insides are going to explode. I look around and Tobias is nowhere to be found.

"Tobias!" I call. He rushes out of the kitchen looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh. Anyway, are you feeling better?" he asks while sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I don't feel like throwing up anymore so that's a plus, but my head still hurts like hell."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Tobias disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and a couple pills.

I take the pills and drink the water. "How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"About two hours. It's 2:30 now. Do you want something to eat?" I shake my head curl up on his lap.

"So what was Caleb talking about earlier?"

"After you fell asleep last night I went back over to Uriah's and we continued playing and I got a dare from Uri saying that I had to call your brother and tell him that your were pregnant with my kid and I was going to leave you. I couldn't not do it because I was down to my boxers, and I didn't feel like kissing Peter.

"Oh. How long did you stay?"

"About an hour, and when I did leave everybody was in their under ware and Christina and Will were making out on the kitchen floor. I'm pretty sure that they were both drunk though."

"Okay," I say standing up, "I'm going to go take a shower." I kiss Tobias' cheek and disappear into the bathroom.

I take a long warm shower and try to wash the vomit smell off of me. I get out and get dresses into some shorts, a tank top, and a hoodie. I wait for my hair to dry, then pull it into a ponytail.

I go back to sit on the couch, but I bring my sketch book with me from the bedroom and decide to draw for a little while. Tobias is next to me typing on his computer. I assume that it has something to do with work, seeing as how he is at home instead of in the control room.

"Why do you keep working from home instead of going down to the control room?" I ask.

"I want to be here in case you need something," he says looking at me.

"Tobias. I will be fine for a few hours if you're not here. I'm not a little kid. I can stay home by myself without freaking out."

"I know that," he says smiling. "I just didn't want you to be home alone today, since you were waking up in the middle of the puking. Besides I'm almost done with this program, so it would be pointless to go to the control room now."

I just smile and continue drawing.

When Tobias finishes his program he closes his laptop am sets it on the coffee table.

"What you drawing?" he asks.

"You." I answer.

"Can I see?" he says trying to look at my sketch pad.

I push his face away and close my sketch book. "I'm not done yet."

I put it on the table and crawl to Tobias' lap. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I look up at him, pull his head down with me free hand and fit his lips to mine. He turns me on his lap so I am facing him and we continue kissing. The kisses get even more passionate and hungry.

Tobias grabs my thighs so I don't fall off of him when he stands up. When he stands, he walks to the bedroom sets me on the bed then climbs on top of me. I rest my hands on his waist and start pulling on the hem of his shirt.

He sits up and pulls it off then throws it across the room and returns to his previous position. We keep making out, occasionally taking breaths. When we come out for another breath, I strip the top half of my clothing, showing my black lace bra underneath.

"Beautiful." Tobias whispers kissing my neck and down my stomach.

I don't know how long we are making our until we here a knock at the door, but it seems like forever, and I don't want it to end. But like all things, this has to end.

I pick up my tank top up from the floor and put it back on. While Tobias is answering the door, I sit back down on the couch and continue drawing, not paying attention to who is at the door, until...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...until, I can hear my mother's voice. When I hear it, my pencil stops moving and I slowly look up. The couch can be seen from the door so I can see my mother on the other side of the door. I stand up and walk to the door and stand beside Tobias.

"Mom? Why are you here? And where is dad?" I ask with a very confused look on my face.

"I'm here because I missed you and your father is at a meeting here with the other factions. I decided to come with him so I could see you."

"Why are they meeting here?" Tobias asks

"Each faction takes turns holding the monthly meetings. This month is dauntless' turn."

"Oh, well, you can come in if you want." I say. Tobias opens the door more and my mother walks in. I show her to the living room and she sits in the arm chair next to the couch. Tobias sits next to me on the couch.

"So Beatrice, how have you been?" She asks.

"Good. Umm, life has been treating me well here. I've made lots of friends. A few enemies, but nothing too bad."

"Enemies?" She questions.

"Yeah, a few guys tried to kill me during initiation. No big deal." I say like it's a normal thing that happens in dauntless.

My mother just looks surprised, and kind of frightened. "So Beatrice, who is this?" She asks gesturing to Tobias.

"Oh. This is my boyfriend, Four."

"It's nice to meet you Four," she says reaching out to shake his hand, "I'm Natalie."

"Nice to meet you too," Tobias says accepting her hand.

"How long have you two been together?" my mother asks.

"About ten months. We started dating about a two weeks and a half into initiation, and have been together ever since," I say grabbing Tobias' hand and holding it in my lap.

"You two look so cute together," my mother says. She sounds like a teenager that sees her best friend fall in love.

"Thanks I guess," I say awkwardly. Right after I say that, there is a knock at the door.

I get up and open the door to see my father. "Hey dad," I say.

"Hi Beatrice. Is your mother here?" I nod and let him into the room. "Natalie, it's time to go." My mother stands and walks to the door with my father.

"It was very nice seeing you again Beatrice," my mom says pulling me into a hug.

"I liked seeing you too. Have a save trip back to abnegation," I say releasing her, "love you."

"I love you too. We'll see you another time okay."

"Okay. Bye." I close the door as they leave and sit back down on the couch with Tobias.

"Well. That's something that doesn't happen every day," Tobias says.

"No, it's not."

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"Don't you need to go to work?"

"Nope. I have the day off, so we can do whatever we want."

"Not whatever we want I bet you anything that whatever we want to do is going to interrupted by our friends."

"Yeah, but there is no harm I'm trying," Tobias says leaning in to kiss me.

I pull back a little trying to keep myself from ripping all of his clothes off. "Wait," I say, "maybe we should lock the door."

"Good idea," he says.

Tobias stands and walks over to the door to lock it. When it's done, he walks back over to the couch and pulls on my hand to make me stand up. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to kiss him so passionately the kiss is almost hungry. Tobias' hands go to my waist and slowly slide down. To my butt, then my thigh. He pulls my legs up and wrap them around his waist. The entire time doing this we did not break apart once.

Still kissing, Tobias walks to the bedroom with me wrapped around him like a child. Before I know it I am lying on the bed with Tobias over top of me and both of our shirts on the floor. I push him to the side and sit on top of him kissing him furiously.

He tosses to the side again and climbs on top. He starts at my lips and works his way down. Lips, neck, my tattoos, chest, stomach, then back up to my lips. I let out a slight moan hoping he wouldn't notice. Then like it was on cue, here is a knock on the door. We both let out an irritated sigh.

"Told you," I say picking up my shirt and putting it back on, "I'll get it."

I walk out to the living room, then to the door. I smooth my hair down before I open it and when I do, I see Christina.

"What?" I ask, and as I do I realize that I sound a little pissed.

"What's your problem?" She asks.

"Nothing. What do you need?"

"Oh right, umm, Zeke is having a party on Saturday and I need you to go shopping with me for a new outfit."

"Christina. You have like a million clothes. Besides the party is Saturday. It's Monday. Do you need to go shopping right now?"

"Well not right now, but I just want to spend some time with you. We almost never get any alone time together because you're always with Four."

"I guess you're right. We can hang out after lunch okay? Four and I are watching a movie right now."

"Sure you guys are 'watching a movie'," she says in air quotes.

"Goodbye Christina," I say pushing her out of the doorway.

"Bye! See you at lunch!" she yells.

I walk back into the bedroom and Tobias is still sitting there. "I swear. No matter what we say we are doing our friends think we are either have sex or making out."

"Well in Christina's defense, we weren't actually watching a movie," Tobias says.

I sit next to him, "I know, but I just wish they didn't think that all we do is have sex or make out. I mean, we do other things, like we sit together on the couch and watch TV, or you do work on your laptop and I draw. Normal couples do that stuff too right?"

He grabs my hand and holds it in his lap, "why is it so important that people think that we are a normal couple?"

"I don't know." I fall backward, my back hitting the bed and my free hand goes over my forehead.

"Besides," Tobias says, "who wants to be normal? Normal is boring."

"You always know how to make me feel better," I say smiling.

"Its part of my job as you boyfriend."

"Well you're doing a good job," I say. I sit back up and kiss his cheek, "what time is it?"

"Just after 10. Why?"

"Zeke is having a party this Saturday and Christina wants us to go shopping with her."

"Oh. When are you guys going?"

"After lunch," I kiss Tobias' cheek, "I'm going to take a shower."

I stand to walk into the bathroom, but Tobias me back to him, "you call that a kiss? No. This is a kiss." He plants a from kiss right on my lips then pushes me off into the bathroom.

I am in the shower for a good half hour just letting the warm water run down my body. I get out when the water turns cold. I wrap my hair in a towel and dress in very dark blue jeans, a maroon tank top and a black sweater.

I allow my hair to dry as it is because I don't feel like doing anything to it today. I line my top eyelid with black eyeliner and put on mascara. When I walk into the living room I see Tobias sitting on the couch with his laptop.

I go into the kitchen to get some water. The clock reads 11:45. Did it really take me an hour and a half to get ready? Must have. "Tobias are you ready to go?" I ask walking back into the living room.

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on," I extend my hand and he takes it. We walk out the door and head down to the dining hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time Tobias and I get to the dining hall it is 12:05. We sit at our usual table with our usual friends. I am at the end, Tobias next to me and Uriah and Marlene next to him. On the other side is Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, then Lynn and one of her friends that I don't know.

"So, Tris," Will says, "Christina says that you and Four were 'watching a movie' earlier." He uses the air quotes just like Christina. I just look at her with a death glare.

"Will!" Christina shouts, "just because I tell you things doesn't mean you are allowed to know them!"

"Well then you told me that earlier."

"Can we just talk about something else please?" I say.

"Good idea," Christina agrees, "what do you guys want to talk about then?"

"Well, Tris saw her mother this morning," Tobias says. I wish he didn't because now all the attention is going to be on me.

"Why was your mom here?" Marlene questions.

"My dad was at a meeting here and she wanted to come with him to see me. It was nice I guess." I say, but I don't sound very thrilled.

"What's wrong?" Christina asks when she sees that I am playing with my food.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Bullshit. I can tell when you're lying 'member."

"I guess just seeing her makes me miss her more than I already do, and it's just a little upsetting knowing that I can't see her everyday like I used to," I confess.

"I'm sorry Tris," Christina says and places her hand on mine and I can feel Tobias' arm go around my waist.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" I say wiping tears from my eyes that have not formed yet.

"Okay then!" Zeke says raising his voice, "let's talk party. I assume all of you are coming, because if you don't, Uri and I will call you a pansycake until the day you die. I got the booze covered, but if you want something I suggest that you bring it yourself, because I for one plan on getting shit-faced and am going to drink anything alcoholic in sight."

"How many people are going to be there?" Will asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've just been telling people about it I'm the halls."

"So really big then." Tobias says.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Dauntless can't keep their mouths shut when it comes to a party." Zeke interrupts.

"Oh," I reply, "so, I take it that we are going to be playing dauntless or candor then?" Zeke nods, "figured."

"You ready to go Tris?" Christina asks.

"Where are you guys going?" Marlene questions.

"Tris and I are going shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Marlene, Christina, and I stand and walk out of the cafeteria to the pit where all the shops are.

***PAGE BREAK* **

* * *

When we are finished with our shopping, the only things I got were a red and black dress and a new pair of combat boots while Christina and Marlene both have about ten bags of things each. I go back to Tobias' apartment and I see him on the couch when I walk in the door I drop the bags on the floor and slump down next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"How as it?" he asks. I just glare at him, "that bad huh?"

I sit up, "you don't even know," I pull my hair into a ponytail as I get ready to explain the hell I just went through, "okay, so I thought we were just going to go into a couple shops. No we went into every. Single. Fucking. One. Then Christina decides that she wants to try on every single dress that she sees until she finds one that she likes and she made me do it too," I say sounding a little whiny on the last bit, "and Marlene wanted me buy all this shit that either I don't need or would never wear, but don't worry I only bought two things."

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good time." I lie my head back down on his shoulder and Tobias kisses it.

"What's this?" I ask looking at what he was watching on TV.

"I'm not sure what it's called, but it's about these two brothers that fight off like ghosts and demons. Stuff like that. It's pretty cool."

I decide to watch with him for a little bit and Tobias is right this is a good show, but I fall asleep about halfway through one episode. When I wake up I am in Tobias' bed and there is a note on his pillow. It reads:

Tris-

Went to Zeke's for a little bit. I'll be back around 5:30 and we can go eat. I love you.

-Four

I look at the clock. It is 4:57, so I have about a half hour to do what I want. I decide to go back to my apartment and clean up a little. I put my combat boots back on and walk to my apartment. I unlock the door and walk in. There are clothes on the floor and dust on the furniture. I wonder if I should move into Tobias' apartment permanently. I mean I practically live there now, but most of my clothes are here. I'll talk to him about it tonight.

I continue to clean until I see that the clock reads 5:28. I lock the door as I leave and go back to Tobias' apartment. When I get there I see him walking towards me. "Hey," he says hugging me, "how was your nap?"

"Pretty good. How was Zeke's?"

"Pretty good," he takes my hand and we start to walk to the dining hall. "So where were you coming from just now?"

"My apartment."

"Oh right. I forgot that you had your apartment because you're always at mine."

"Ya, I was hoping to talk to about that. Like you said I'm always at your apartment, so I was thinking that I could just move in the rest of my stuff and make it official."

"Tris," he says. "That is the best idea you have ever had!" He picks me up as spins me around then sets me back down on the ground.

We continue walking to the cafeteria hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner Tobias and I go to my apartment and start to pack everything up. We start with my clothes and within two hours the place is all packed up. We decide to move all the boxes tomorrow and just go home.

Tobias unlocks the door and I don't even look at where I am going. I am so tired that I just walk into the bedroom take off my shoes and climb into bed. I can feel Tobias pulling me closer to his body. I rest my head on his chest and drift into a deep sleep.

I wake up, Tobias still holding in his arms. I look over to my night stand to see what time it is. 8:37 a.m. glows in big, bright blue colors. I slowly wiggle out of Tobias' arms and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

I hear the shower turn on and when I open my eyes, Tris isn't next to me. I get up and get dressed in a black shirt and pants, then go sit in the living room until Tris gets out of the shower.

She comes out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later looking beautiful as ever. "You wanna go get some breakfast?" She asks me.

"Yeah sure," I say taking her hand and walking out the door.

We walk to the dining hall and zit at our normal table. I go get Tris and I some food and when I get back Christina, Will, and Uriah are there. I decide not to sit next to her for some reason, so I sit next to Uriah.

"Uh Four are you feeling okay?" Christina asks.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're not sitting next to Tris. Ergo something must either wrong with you, or you two are having problems."

"Christina why would we be going through any problems when we decided to actually move in together?" Tris says. I can tell she regrets it immediately because her face reddens.

"WHAT!" Christina practically screams, "when were you going to tell me about this?!"

"Hopefully never," I mumble, but I know that it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm serious Four."

"I know, but Christina, you need to learn to keep your big candor mouth shut." I almost spit out, but was rough enough for her to get mad at me and storm off.

"Would it be bad to say thank you?" Uriah asks.

Tris just glare at me. "What," I say.

"Did you have to be so mean?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to keep one moment between me and my girlfriend to myself, besides, it wasn't like she was crying or anything, she was just mad," I say as nicely as possible, because I don't want Tris mad at me too.

"I know why you did it, but you don't have to be so rude."

"Mom, Dad, can we not fight at the table?" Uriah says.

"Shut up Uriah," Tris and I say in unison.

After a few minutes everybody calms down and stops fighting. I finish my breakfast and decide to go into the control room. "I'm going to work bye," I say and kiss Tris' cheek then leave.

* * *

***Tris POV**

Tobias goes to work and I go to my old apartment and take the boxes to Tobias' and now my apartment. It takes about half an hour to transport all the boxes, but I did get Will to help me about half way through.

When we are all done he sits on the couch with a big 'huff' and go into the kitchen to get us a couple beers.

"Thanks again for helping me," I say handing him the bottle of beer.

"No problem. That's what friends do right?"

"Is Christina still mad?" I ask changing the subject.

"Not sure. Haven't talked to her since she stormed out of the cafeteria, but I'm sure she is better by now. Hey do you know what time is?"

"11:00 why," I ask taking another sip of my beer.

"Oh, I got to go, Christina and I supposed to do something," he says as he puts the bottle on the coffee table and rushes out the door.

"Bye," I say just after he leaves as if trying to get him to say it to me.

I go into my bedroom and unpack my clothes. I then notice that I have about three times as many clothes as Tobias, and I didn't wear half of them. I put the ones I didn't wear in a box and decide to take them to Christina later to see if she wanted them. Not like she needed them.

Once I'm done unpacking all my stuff, I lie on the bed and drift to sleep. Thinking about what Tobias is doing right now and how much I love him.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up screaming and Tobias runs into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I just pull my knees to my chest and start crying. "Hey, hey," he says in a soothing voice as he sits on the bed and pulls me into His lap, "it's okay. I was only a dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head and continue crying as Tobias holds me and rocks ever so slightly.

"Hey, look at me," he pulls my face up with his hand, "it's going to be okay. I promise."

"You promise?" I sound like a child.

"Yes, you just tell me when you want to talk about it okay?"

"Okay." Tobias continues to hold me until I fall asleep again, and when I wake up again, I am still in his arms.

"No nightmares?" I shake my head and he smiles, "do you want to talk about it now?" He asks softly.

I sit up, "I was about you. We were here and we were just sitting on the couch laughing and talking when a guy bursts into the room with a gun in his hand. You stood up off the couch blocking me from him so I wouldn't get shot. The guy told you to move, but you wouldn't because you couldn't allow me to get hurt, then that's when he shot you and ran out of the room. I watched you bleed out on the floor and tried screaming for help, but nobody would come. You died in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it." I begin crying again and move closer to Tobias.

"Shhh, it's okay. Hey look at me," I look, "I promise you. I am never going to leave you. EVER."

"I'm going to hold you to that okay."

"Okay. Do you want to go get some dinner? It's almost 7:30."

"I'm not that hungry, but if you are we can go."

"Good because I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Why not?"

"I came by just before, and that's when you woke up screaming, and after you fell asleep again I didn't want to leave you in case it happened again."

"You are truly the best boyfriend ever." I say kissing his cheek.

I get up and put my shoes back on and Tobias and I walk down to dinner hand in hand. When we get there I see Christina and Uriah sitting there eating. "Be nice." I say to Tobias.

"I will if she doesn't get nosey."

"Tobias."

"Fine! I'll be nice."

We walk over and sit down. "Why are you guys so late?" Uriah asks.

"I was asleep." I say.

"Oh, well you just missed everyone else. They left about ten minutes ago."

"It's okay. The only reason we came down here was one, I'm hungry, and two, I as bored." Tobias says stuffing a cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Hey Tris, are you okay? Your eyes look a little red," Christina says.

"I'll tell you later." I reply.

"Okay, so, what are you guys going to bring to Zeke's party?"

"The party," Tobias says.

"No, I mean what booze."

"Oh, tequila, beer, I don't know."

Tobias finishes eating and we go back home. We watch TV for a little then go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Is it weird that I am kind of excited for Zeke's party tonight?" I ask Tobias.

"Not really. I mean you had a tough week," he kisses the top of my head, "you deserve some fun."

We cuddle together for a while just enjoying each other's company until it's time to go to lunch. We walk down the corridor that leads to the dining hall hand in hand when Christina and Will come running past us Christina on Will's back.

"Hey!" I shout and they turn around and come back to us.

"Hi guys didn't see ya there," Will says adjusting Christina on his back.

"Wait I have an idea! Tris get on Four's back and we can race." A most excited Christina says.

I look at Tobias. We both shrug and I jump on his back. Will counts down, "3...2...1...Go!"

"We take off running and are at the entrance to the dining hall a good five minutes before Will and Christina.

Tobias and I walk into the cafeteria and sit at our table with our other friends.

"Hey guys," Shauna says sliding closer to Zeke so we can sit down.

"Hey do you guys know where Will and Christina are?" Uriah asks nobody in particular.

Four and I just look at each other. "They should be here soon," Four says, "oh look they're coming over here now."

Will and Christina, make it over to our table and Will is out of breath. "You... cheated," Will manages to get out before he falls down on the seat next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tobias says.

"You must have been, either that or Tris is only like 90 pounds."

"No," I put my hand on Tobias' shoulder, "Four is just strong."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeke asks.

"We were racing each other here and Will and I lost." Christina says making a pouty face.

"Hey, at least we didn't bet on it," Four reassures them, "but now that I think about, I kind of wish we had."

We continue to eat and talk about things that randomly come to everybody's mind. Zeke only wants to talk about his party and how awesome it is going to be. The rest of us beg to differ.

"No Zeke, this is what's going to happen," Uriah says, "It's going to start out good, but about twenty minutes in there are going to be like a thousand people in that apartment."

"Yeah, but that is when we kick everyone out and play dauntless or candor. Besides, the more people there are the better it's gonna be." Zeke says trying to defend his party.

"I'm not saying that it isn't going to be awesome with a lot of people, I'm saying that you need to cap it at some point, or there isn't going to be enough room to move."

"Uriah makes a good point Zeke."

"Thank you Tris" I smile.

"Okay fine once there are thirty people there deal? But you asses better get there early 'cause once my place is full; I'm not even going to let you guys in." Zeke says finishing the subject.

We all finish eating and gradually leave to go our separate ways for the time being. Tobias and I go back to our apartment and just relax until we have to get ready for the party.

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

At 5:00 I decide to take a shower and get ready. I am in the shower for what feels like ten minutes, but it could be longer. I put on dark gray skinny jeans, a black tank top, a red crop top, and a black sweater. I do my make up and make it a little heavy this time.

Black eye shadow and liner. I line my top and bottom eye lid. I finish off my makeup with a nude lip gloss and some mascara. I French braid the sides of my head and pull all of my hair into a bun.

I go and sit on the couch until Tobias is ready to leave, which doesn't take very long only because he only has to shower and change. He is done within ten minutes and we are on our way.

"Can we stop at the liquor store first?" He asks me. I nod.

I wait outside while he purchases the alcohol. He comes back out with a brown paper bag. I take his hand and we begin walking to Zeke's apartment. "So what did you get?" I ask.

Tobias pulls the bottle out enough for me to see that it is a bottle of vodka and puts it back in the bag. We come up to Zeke's door and I can hear music thumping from inside. I don't bother to knock and just walk in.

The first thing I see is a crowd of bodies in the center of the living room dancing to the blood curling music. I look at Tobias and he just has a giant grin on his face I take his hand and lead him around the crowd of people to the couches where the rest of our friends were sitting. "Hey!" Christina yells over the music, "you guys made it! What took you so long?"

I take the bag from Tobias and he gives me a nasty look, like I just took a toy from a child. I take the bottle out of the bag to show Christina, then unscrew the top and take a big gulp. Four sits in an arm chair next to the couch and sit take a seat on his lap seeing as how there is nowhere else to sit.

"So who isn't here yet?" I ask Zeke over the music.

He answers, "just Uri and Marlene, but they should be here any minute." While we wait for them to get here I look at the big group of people dancing to see if there is anyone I recognize. I no familiar faces until in the middle dancing his ass off, I can see Eric.

I try not to make a scene of it but a casually pull everyone into a huddle, "look who is in the middle of the dance floor," I say trying to contain my laugh. Everyone looks then we all bust up laughing our asses off.

Uri and Mar show up a few minutes later and Zeke turns the music off. "Any of you who want to play dauntless or candor stay, the rest of get out!" He yells.

Most of the people leave except for three of them. And I am not very thrilled with two of them. Eric, Peter, and a girl I don't know stay. I take the vodka bottle from Tobias' hand and drink half of it. "Whoa, slow down stiff," Eric says.

I try not punch him in the face, "one, you're not my father and you don't tell me what to do, and two, don't call me stiff," I gesture to everybody around me, "I am just as much dauntless as these losers. No offense guys."

"None taken," Uri says.

"Okay, now that we have established that Eric is not Tris' dad, and she is not a stiff, and we are apparently all losers, can we get on with the game please?" Zeke says.

The three new bees take a seat and we begin playing.

"Who wants to go first?" Zeke asks.

"Who do you think bro? Me of course, but new rule, you can either strip or take five shots. Deal?" We all nod, "okay, Mar, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna start with dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room." Marlene leans over and kisses Uriah. "Good choice," he says and smiles.

"Shauna, Truth or dare."

"Dare"

I dare you to go into Zeke's room, open one of his drawers and put on the first thing you see, you can only where that article for clothing until somebody says," Marlene leans over to Shauna and whispers something in her ear.

"Deal," Shauna says. She disappears into Zeke's room and comes back wearing only one of his shirts, and she has no shame from what I can see.

"My turn. Tris truth or dare."

"Dare." I say cautiously.

"I dare you to tell us what one of Four's fears."

"Really? That the best you got?"

"For right now yeah, it is." I shake my head and remove my sweater.

"Come on Tris! You can't tell us just one?"

I smile and decide to have a little fun with it, "you guys really want to know?"

"YES!" They all yell at me.

"Fine, but first all of you, and I mean everybody, you need to take ten shots each and you guys can never ask me or Four about his or my fears again. Deal?" Zeke gets up and runs into the kitchen and brings out about fifteen shot glasses. They all do the shots and Christina is about to fall over after.

"Okay we did the shots now tell us. What is one of Fours fears?"

"Well seeing as how you all agrees to never ask that question again I can't tell you."

"Oh hell no!" Christina shouts, "I did not just take ten shots of some of the worst alcohol ever just to be told no!"

"I played all of you. I was never going to tell you, so I decided to take this once I'm a lifetime opportunity to make you all my bitches! And if I must say, it went perfectly." A grin stretches across my face. I can tell that nobody else thinks that it is funny.

"Okay, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it was a good prank," Uriah defends me.

"I guess you're right Uri, but Tris, I will get you back if it is the last thing I do," Christina threatens.

Everyone has a laugh after that and we continue playing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Peter truth or dare," Four asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a tattoo of the abnegation symbol on your chest."

"Hell no! Give me that glass," Peter takes a glass from the table and the bottle of tequila. He quickly does five shots and sets both the glass and the bottle back on the coffee table.

"Lynn truth or dare."

"I'm going to go truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts, "okay continue."

"Who would you bed, dead, and marry, in this room out of Tris, Zeke, and Eric?"

"I would kill Eric, no offense."

"None taken," Eric says.

"I would marry Tris and I would bed Zeke. And speaking of, Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the rest of that bottle."

"Good, I was gonna do that anyway." I tilt the bottle up and consume the rest o the vodka. There was only about half left, so I finish it quickly.

I look around the room and try to find my next victim and I found him. He was sitting next to the girl I don't know; I think her name is Billie or something like that. I point at Will, "Will!" I yell because I can't control my noise level, "you know the question."

"Dare me Tris."

I here Will say that, then everything goes black.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

"Dare me Tris." Will says.

What I hear come out of Tris' mouth next is only something I would here her say when she is drunk, which she clearly is. "Will, I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run into the pit while screaming out that you are 'a pretty fluffy unicorn that lives on clouds and eats rainbows'," Tris says, he words slurring together the way they do when she is drunk.

Will stands and removes all his clothes except for his boxers and walks to the door, "who is coming?"

Christina, Zeke, and Uriah stand and follow him to the pit. After they leave we are all just sitting here in an awkward silence, except for Tris who I think is trying to get Peter to fight her again, but I sit her on the couch, "Okay Tris you are officially cut off," I say taking the bottle of whiskey out of her hands and replace it with water. She starts whimpering like a baby, then Chris, Zeke, Uri, and Will walk back into the room laughing. Christina sits down next to Tris and I sit in the arm chair.

"What's wrong with her?" Christina asks in between laughs.

"She's drunk," I say.

"I figured that out myself, I mean why does she sound like a puppy?"

"Because Four took away her bottle of whiskey. Which I don't understand why, I mean drunk Tris is stupid and funny." Peter says laughing, "she kept trying to fight me, but then Four had to go and ruin it."

"Hey you're not the one who has to idea with her the next day. I love her, but damn! Tris with a hangover is a bitch when she wants to be."

"I have to agree with Four on this one. I have been around Tris when she has a hangover. She really is a bitch." Christina agrees.

"You guys are no fun," Uriah says still laughing from what happened to Will, "This one of the few times when she isn't hanging all over you Four, and she has no shame in anything she does. Just let the girl be drunk and go crazy."

"Okay, how about you let her stay at your apartment tonight. Then you can deal with bitchy Tris." Christina says.

"Whatever! Can we get on with the game now?" Uriah gives up the fight, "Will, choose your victim."

"Okay. Billie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What faction did you come from?"

"Amity. Eric truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to fight Four." She gives him an evil grin because she either knows that he won't back down, or that she know I'm gonna beat him.

Eric smiles back, "Challenge accepted!"

"Finally!" Shauna shouts. She runs into Zeke's room and comes out in her clothes. "Took you guys long enough."

"Whatever. Four. Are we gonna do this?"

"Fuck yeah." We all walk to the training room. I take my sweatshirt off and wait for Eric in the ring. "I'm gonna beat you ass I hope you know that." I say only loud enough for him to hear.

"Fight!" Zeke yells.

Eric lunges at me and I dodge his punch and knee him in the stomach. He readies himself and throws another punch. It contacts with my jaw and I spit blood out of my mouth. He tries to kick, but I grab his ankle and throw him to the ground. I kick his side a couple times then let him stand. I throw a punch and it hits his nose and blood gushes out. While he holds his nose I punch him a few more times and he collapses to the floor.

"I win." I say picking up my jacket. "So Zeke back to your place?"

"Dude you did that in like three minutes." Then I realize that everybody's mouths are open in awe. Even Tris'.

"Well there was a reason I was ranked number one. So, back to your place."

***PAGE BREAK***

* * *

We are all back in Zeke's apartment and everyone is fairly drunk. Tris is the worst one, but she has calmed down and now her head is resting on my shoulder and she is out cold.

Eric and Peter left a while ago and so did Marlene and Christina. Only me, Zeke, Uri, Shauna, Will, and Billie are left, but I am thinking of leaving soon too. watching Tris sleep is making me miss my bed. I finally give in. I take a few more shots, "Kay guys I'm going home. See ya later." I stand and walk home with Tris in my arms.

I unlock the door and walk inside. I turn and lock it behind me. Go into the bed room and set Tris down on her side. Intake off my shirt and pants and put on basketball shorts then take Tris' shoes off and pull the covers over her. I lie down and it's like she knows what she's doing because she turns around and cuddles up next to me. I put my arm around her pulling her closer and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

***Tris POV**

I wake up suddenly and sprint into the bathroom. I don't even turn the light on I just go straight or the toilet. As the bile exits my mouth, the light flickers on and I can feel a hand on my back. Tobias. One of his hands gently runs up and down my spine while the other holds back my long blond hair.

When the hell is over for the most part, I flush the toilet and sit down on it with my head in my hands. Tobias disappears out of the bathroom but comes back moments later with a glass of water and two white pills in hand. I smile graciously and take them from his hand. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in his then smiles at me. "What time is it?" I ask weakly.

"Almost 5:30," he stands and pulls me up with him into a hug, "come on, let's get you back to bed." His arm goes around my shoulder and mine goes around his waist.

We walk back into our bedroom and I crawl back under the covers and curl up next to Tobias and fall asleep again. I dream of Tobias and me together.

When I wake, Tobias still has his arms wrapped around me. I look at clock on my nightstand; it reads 8:30 a.m. I kind want to get up, but I don't want to leave Tobias' grip. I look up at him and see his blue eyes fixated on me. "Morning beautiful," he says quietly.

I smile, "Morning."

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I nod and get out of bed.

I get in the shower really quickly just so I can wash the smell of puke off of me. When I get out I put on some sweatpants and a tank top. I don't even bother with make up or doing something with my hair. Tobias is waiting at the front door when I walk out of the bathroom. He takes my hand and we walk down to the cafeteria silently. When we get there and he opens the door, the sound hits me and makes me hard throb. I ignore it as best I can and walk over to our table with Tobias.

I sit down next to Christina while Tobias gets us some food. "Okay don't take this the wrong way Tris, but you look like shit," Christina points out.

"Yeah? Well I feel like shit," I say placing my elbows on the he table and my head in my hands.

"TRIS!" Uriah yells as he approaches the table just as Tobias sits down with our food. I look at Uriah like I am going to rip his face off. "Man were you drunk last night! Do you feel okay?" Like he cares I think.

"Umm Uri, I wouldn't," Christina says.

"Why?" He asks carelessly.

"Because I will rip your face off!" I shout. Everybody looks at me, but I just glare at Uriah.

"Damn. Christina you were right, Tris with a hangover is a bitch." Uriah says. I turn my head and glare and her now.

"You said what?!" I yell at Christina.

She points across the table at Tobias, "Four said it first!"

I turn my head again looking at Four. He smiles weakly. "You are so lucky that I love you or else I would kill you right now!"

"Hey I only said it to get a point across to Peter and Uriah."

"And why did you have to get a point across to them?" I ask lowering my voice.

"You were there don't you remember?"

"No. I blacked out right before I dared Will to do something. Oh God! What did I do last night?" I ask knowing I probably did something embarrassing or stupid.

"Wait, you don't remember anything that happened after finishing that bottle of vodka?" Uriah says laughing with everybody else.

"This isn't funny guys! What happened?" I am really scared now.

"Well for starters, you tried to fight Peter." Tobias says.

"Oh! And you dared me to run into the pit wearing his boxers and yell, and I quote, ' I'm a pretty fluffy unicorn that lives on clouds and eats rainbows.' After that happened, at least four people asked me if I was on the peace serum,"

Will says.

"Okay that's actually pretty funny. I did anybody help me with that?" I ask and everyone shakes their heads. I laugh, "okay two things that I did. Anything else important I'm missing?

"Oh I totally forgot! Four beat Eric to a pulp." Zeke says, "that was pretty freaking awesome bro!"

"What?! I missed that? Of all things that could have happened while I was drunk off my ass, and I had to miss my boyfriend beat up a leader? What the hell!" I say really disappointed.

"Yeah, it sucks, but other than that, nothing really happened. You just kept falling asleep in really weird places." Christina says

"Like where?" I ask.

"On Zeke's counter, not the stairs, in the middle of the hall way. We would be walking, and then you would just lie down and go to sleep. It was actually pretty funny." Christina starts laughing a little bit while she is saying this.

"Then I pick you up and carry you, then you wake up and I'd put you down and you would just do the same thing." Says Tobias.

We all continue eating and talking about what Four did to Eric. I finish eating before everyone else and butt into the conversation, "Wait, do you guys really think I'm a bitch when I have a hangover?" They all pitch their fingers together which tells me yes.

When Tobias finishes eating and we go back home. I sit on the couch with my sketch pad drawing up ideas for tattoos I would like to get. "What you drawing?" Tobias asks picking up my legs and sits down with them on his lap.

"It's a surprise," I tell him.

"Come on. Please." He gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine," I turn the paper toward hi showing him the infinity symbol with '6 + 4' written in one of the curves. "I want it as a tattoo right here." I point to a spot on my wrist and Tobias smiles.

"Let's do it. I'll get one too."

"Later," I say, "when I'm working so I can give it to you. Okay?"

"Deal," he says, then leans forward and kisses me.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up to my alarm going off. I turn it off and look at the clock. It's 7:15 a.m. on Monday morning. I roll over and look at Tobias. He is still sound asleep. I get up, shower, and get dressed for the day. I walk back into the bedroom and Tobias is sitting on the bed putting his shoes on."Morning," he says then kisses my cheek and walks around me into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I say returning the kiss. He tosses me a chocolate chip muffin. My favorite.

I look at the clock on the stove and it reads 7:56. "Crap," I mutter to myself, but apparently Tobias heard me.

"What?" he asks.

"I got to go or I'm gonna be late for work." I kiss his cheek then grab my keys and muffin and leave.

I get to the tattoo parlor right at 8:00 and Tori is there unlocking the door. "Hey Tori," I say.

"Hey Tris." she says walking into the parlor. "So I've been meaning to ask you, when does training start?"

"About a month. Is that going to be enough time to find a replacement?"

"Yeah," she says, "that should be enough time."

"Okay good." I sit in my tattoo chair and eat my muffin. When I am done I walk to the front desk and look to see when my first customer is coming in. When I open the appointment book someone walks in. I look up and see that it is one of our regulars.

"Hey Matt. What can I do for you today?" I ask leading him to my tattoo station.

"I got somethin' special for you today Tris." He says in a deep manly voice and hands me a piece of folded paper. I open it and see a very detailed dragon on the paper.

"Hey Matt, this is really cool. Where did you want it?" I say.

He takes his jacket off and points to his arm. "You want the whole arm done?" I ask and he nods. "Okay, we could probably do that. Umm hold on. Hey Tori and you come here a sec?" I yell and Tori comes walking out of the back room.

"What's up Tris?" she asks, "Hey Matt nice to see you again."

"Hey Tori. Nice to see you too." Matt says waving.

"So what do ya need Tris?"

"Matt wants this covering his whole arm, but I won't be able to do it all in one session." I hand Tori the paper and she studies it for a minute.

"Well, we have two options. Either Matt makes the scale smaller, or you do as much of it as you can and he can come back later to get it finished. When is your next client?" She asks giving the paper back to me.

"In about two hours." I say.

"Well it's up to you Matt on what you want to do, I mean it's your points you're spending." Tori says.

"I could come in next week to get it finished. Does that work with your schedule Tris?" Matt and Tori are both looking at me.

"Yeah," I pick up the appointment book and look to see if there is an open spot. "If you want me to I will do half of it today then you can come in next Wednesday for me to finish it. Does that sound good?" Matt nods. "Great! Let's get started then."

Tori goes back to her office and I get the ink ready for the tattoo.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

It is 9:30 when I get half of Matt's dragon tattoo done. I put the medicine and bandage on it then go to the register so he can pay. When Matt leaves I have about half an hour until my next client so I sit on my tattoo chair and doze off.

I wake up and Tobias is standing next to me smiling. "Wakey wakey Tris." he says.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"For my tattoo. What else? You told me to come in at 10."

"Oh my God. I totally forgot. I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I get off the chair and let Tobias sit.

He slides his jacket off and sits in the chair. I get the ink and needle and sit in the chair next to him. "You ready for this?"

"Always," he says and smiles. I draw the infinity symbol on his wrist with the '4+6' in one of the curves. When I am finished I put the medicine and bandage on his wrist and we both stand. "When are you gonna get yours?" he asks.

"Whenever I get a break." I tell him.

He kisses me. "I got to go back work. See you later. I Love you."

I kiss him back. "Bye. Love you too."

I have about six more customers for the rest of the day. All their tattoos are pretty generic. The only ones that didn't come the book of tattoos that we have were Matt's and Tobias'. I finish my last tattoo at around 5:30 and go home to see if Tobias is there yet.

When I get there, I unlock the door and there is a note on the little table next to the door.

Hey Babe. Didn't know when you would be home so went down to get dinner. Come down when you see this. Love you! 3

-T/4 XOXOXO

I walk back out the door locking it behind me and go down to the cafeteria. When I get there I go sit at our table next to Tobias and all my others friends.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! It took me forever to write this chapter! 2,030 words total! Wow. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I think i am going to skip a little through time though. I don't have ever many goods ideas for the next month before training starts. Sooooooooooooooooooooo ya. See you guys tomorrow hopefully with a new chapter. **

**BTW you guys should check out my Tumblr if you have one. my URL is **tvd1999.

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :) 3**


	13. Chapter 13

***1 month later***

"Tobias wake up," I say kissing Tobias' forehead.

"No. I don't wanna." He says in a sleepy and whiny voice. I pull the covers off of him.

He tries to fight me, but I win. "Come on get up. We have to be at the net in twenty minutes. Initiation starts today remember."

"Ya I remember. I just want to go back to sleep though."

"Well too bad. You can take a nap later just get up." I pick up my pillow and hit him in the face with it. "Get up."

"Ow! What was that for?"

I hit him again. "Get up."

He jumps out of bed, "okay, okay I'm up."

I kiss him, "good now get dressed." I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee.

About five minutes later Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He slowly moves my hair from neck and starts kissing me. "Tobias, as much as I want to do this, we need to leave."

I turn around facing him. "Speaking of the initiates, maybe we shouldn't tell them we are dating." I say.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He agrees. He kisses my cheek and takes my hand. I grab my phone and keys then we walk out the door together and head down to the net.

When we get there, there are a few dauntless standing around. Among them are Christina and Uriah. They are going to train the dauntless born. Tobias and I stand near the net and we all wait.

Ten minutes later I hear Max making the speech. I look up and can see someone standing on the ledge about to jump. I give Tobias one last kiss before he has to turn into Four and we can't show affection for each other until we are home by ourselves.

***Tobias POV**

Tris gives me a kiss and when she pulls away we hear a scream and someone falls into the net. I walk over and help them out. An Amity girl. "What's your name?" She looks at me in a confused state. "Chose wisely. You don't get to pick again."

"Amelia. My name is Amelia."

"First jumper Amelia!" I shout. She is surrounded by dauntless. Then another falls in the net. And by the looks, he is and erudite. Tris helps him out and a moment later she announces, "second jumper, AJ."

By the end there are 11 transfers and 9 dauntless born.

"Dauntless born go with Christina and Uriah. Transfers you stay here." I say. The dauntless born leave with Christina and Uriah and leave Tris and I with the transfers.

"Listen up," they all stop talking, "I am Four and this is Six. We are going to be your trainers for the next few weeks."

"What Four and Six like the numbers?" Says a candor girl. Tris walks up to her and gets right in her face.

"Think our names are funny? You know if I wanted to hear other people's opinions I would have joined candor." She backs away slightly and all I can think is how hot she is right now. "Fist thing you learn in dauntless is to keep your mouth shut. You understand?" The girl nods really fast and Tris returns to standing next to me.

"We will now take you on a tour of the compound starting with the pit." We walk down a few corridors and arrive a the entrance to the pit. Then we go to the cafeteria and Tris and I go sit at our table with our friends.

"Hey guys! How was the tour?" Zeke asks.

"Great. Tris scared the shit out of a candor girl." I say and everybody turns their to Tris and she starts to blush.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asks.

"Because you don't seem like the scaring type I guess." Zeke says.

"Well everybody changes." She says and looks at her watch. "By we got to go," she says to me. I nod and stand up.

"Dauntless transfers!" I yell, "dinner is over get your asses in the hallway." Nobody moves, "NOW!" I yell them all the initiates stand and leave.

Tris and I exit too and show them the chasm. We walk and we are next to it and we stop. "This is the chasm. It is here to represent the line between bravery and stupidity. You jump and you will die instantly. It happens every year. It will happen this year too."

We start to walk away but get stopped by someone's voice, "Did it happen last year?" A boy from erudite asks. Tris freezes instantly and turns around.

"Yes. Yes it did." She says. We continue walking to the dorms.

The initiates walk in and look around. "Listen up! You need to be in the training room by 6:00 a.m. no exceptions and you better remember how to get here cause we won't be showing you again." I say. They all nod and Tris and I walk back to our apartment.

I unlock the door and Tris stands there until I open it. She takes her jacket off and sets it on a chair then sits on the couch. I do the same. "Hey. Are you okay?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So the initiates. What do you think?"

"Well there are 4 erudite, 5 candor, and 2 amity. I think we have our hands full this year."

"So what are their names again? I can't remember." She says.

"So there is Amelia-amity

AJ-erudite

Sally-erudite

Jeremy-candor, and think he has the hots for you.

James-candor

Arron-erudite

Jordan-candor, the girl you scared the shit out of.

Emma-erudite

Henry-amity

Charlie-candor **(she is a girl BTW)**

And Austin who is also candor."

Tris rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep rather quickly. I pick her up and put her to bed then change and get into bed myself. I pull her closer the kiss the top or her head and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry a haven't posted in a couple days. I finished this chapter and 15 and 16 yesterday, but I couldn't get on my computer to upload them. But to make up for it, I have 3 brand new chapters for you to read and enjoy.**

* * *

Beep-beep-beep. I wake to hear Tris' alarm going off. She reaches over and shuts it off then gets out of bed. I just lay there and don't pay attention to what Tris is doing until she pulls the covers off the bed making a chill run through my body.

"Get up. We have to be in the training room by 5:30 to set up." Tris says.

I sigh and sit up tiredly. "What are we starting with today?" I ask getting up and putting on clean clothes.

"Guns, so we need to go set up the targets and everything." She says.

When we are both dressed I grab my phone and keys and a couple muffins, then Tris and I walk out of our apartment hand in hand towards the training room.

* * *

***Tris POV**

Tobias and I walk to the training room and set up for today. I get the targets and he gets the guns set up. When we are done it is 5:48 a.m.

"Hey we got a few minutes before the initiates come in." Tobias says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask him pulling him closer to me.

"Maybe a little of this," Tobias says kissing me. "And a little of this." He moves down to my neck. He kisses my neck for a few seconds then moves back up to my lips.

We make out, occasionally coming up for air, for a few minutes. I hear the door open and push Tobias away from me. He gives me a weird look and I point to the door around the corner. He nods in agreement.

I walk around the corner to see who it is. It's a couple of initiates. I walk toward the guns and Tobias comes up and stands next to me while we wait for the other initiates to arrive.

They are all here about ten minutes later. It is 6:00 on the dot. Tobias starts, "hope you all got some sleep last night, because you are going to be working you asses off for the next three weeks. There are two stages of training. The first is physical. Were you will be pushed until you break, then you will be pushed even more." The initiates look rather scared at what Tobias is saying.

I continue, "today we are starting with guns. You will learn how to hold and shoot one properly. So grab a gun and get started." No one moves, "NOW!" I shout. They all move quickly to get their guns and stand in front of a target.

Tobias stands back and watches them as they shoot. Surprisingly, they do a good job without a demonstration. Except for Sally, Henry, and Austin. I look down at my watch and see that it is almost lunch time.

"Okay stop," I say. "Everyone who has hit the target can go to lunch. Those who haven't, stay put until you do hit the target." Everyone except Sally, Henry, and Austin leave and the thee keep shooting. Henry hits the target first, then Sally, and last is Austin. When he leaves Four and I are alone.

He takes my hand and we walk to lunch. He lets go when we get to the cafeteria. We sit with are friends and talk about nonsense things while we eat.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

After training I finished for the day Tobias and I go back to our apartment. He unlocks the door and we go sit on the couch. He puts his arm around me and I lean into his shoulder. "So you ready for capture the flag tonight?" He asks me.

"Yeah I guess."

"What's the matter? You sound kind of bummed."

"I don't really want to go. I just want to spend the night with you." I say kissing him.

He pulls back, "how about we do this now and then do capture the flag later. It isn't until like 2:00 a.m. any way." He kisses me again.

"I suppose." I say. Tobias kisses my lips then moves down to my neck. I move over to his lap, straddling him.

Tobias continues to kiss me. He places his hands on my waist and move down, and then he stands up and walks into our bed room never breaking apart from me.

I lie down, my back on the bed, and Tobias climbs on top and we make out some more. I push him over so now he is on his back and I pull my shirt off. Tobias smiles and kisses me again before climbing on top again. He takes his shirt off and leans down and kisses my neck. He slowly moves down my body, and then comes back up to my lips.

That's when things get heated.

* * *

***Cough* they had sex *cough* so hope you like that chapter. It's a little short, but I keep getting writers block. I have two more chapters going up after this one, and then hopefully, I can get some motivation to start writing chapter 17.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Tobias POV**

Tris and I walk out to the initiates dorm so we can wake them up for capture the flag. I walk in the door and all of then are sound asleep. Tris flips on the light. "WAKE UP!" I yell, "be at the train tracks in five minutes."

Tris and I leave and walk to the train tracks. Christina and Uriah are already there when we get there. "Hey guys." Christina says.

"Hey." Tris says, "you guys ready for this?"

"Yeah we are. Are you two ready to lose?" Uriah boasts.

"Please." I say. "If anyone is losing this game, it's gonna be you guys."

"You wanna bet?" Uri asks.

"Yeah, I do. 50 bucks says we win." I hold out my hand ready to make the deal.

Uriah and I shake on it, "you're on."

Just then dauntless born come running towards us. A little after they come the transfers come walking out slowly. "Hurry up!" I yell. They all start jogging toward us.

Just as the last one arrives, the train comes barreling around the corner. "I want everyone on the their car!" I shout over the sound of the train.

All the initiates jump into the train then I jump on and pull Tris up with me. We all stand there for a few seconds until someone speaks up, "so what are we doing here at 2:00 in the morning?"

I stand on the wooden box that has all the paintball guns in it, "the dauntless born already know why we are here. In dauntless we have a tradition of playing a game of capture the flag on your first night of training. The box beneath me contains paintball guns. Each of you will receive one before your team jumps. The rules for this game are simple. Rule number one, if you are hit, you are out. Rule number two, no cheating. Now we will split into two groups. Uriah and I are captains. Christina is already on Uriah's team and Six is already on my team. Uriah you wanna start?"

"Sure why not? I chose AJ." Uriah says.

"Sally." I say

Jeremy, Uri.

Sky, me.

Brendan, Uri.

Amelia, me.

Kol, Uri.

Jordan, me.

James, Uri.

Austin, me.

Charlie, Uri.

Emma, me.

Alex, Uri.

Henry, me.

Harry, Uri.

Patrick, me.

Adam, Uri.

Amy, me.

Ashley, Uri.

"Then that leaves me with Arron." I say, "my team grab your guns. We are jumping first." Sally, Sky, Amelia, Jordan, Austin, Emma, Henry, Patrick, Amy, and Arron grab their guns. Tris and I take our and we jump. Leaving Uriah's team on the train.

We walk to the carousel so we can make a plan. "Okay so what is the plan?" Emma asks.

"I think that three people should stay here and guard the flag while a team of two go to seek higher ground." Sky says.

"Well which five people are going to do that? And what will the other seven do?" Amy asks.

"The other seven split into two groups and go find the other teams flag." Sky answers.

"So what are the groups gonna be?" Amelia asks.

"Me, Patrick, and Jordan stay here. Four and Six seek higher ground to see if the flag is visible. Arron, Amy, and Henry be a distraction for the other team, and Sally, Amelia, Austin, and Emma get the flag." Sky says, "Four and Six you guys go and try to see if you can spot the flag. The rest of you hide in the tree line and don't be spotted."

Tris and I head off for the ferris wheel while the others go hide. We set our guns down at the base of the ladder and Tris starts climbing. I start when she is about five rungs up.

* * *

***Tris POV**

I turn around and Tobias starts climbing after me, "you don't have to do this you know." I say.

"You could slip again, so yes, I do." He insists. We continue climbing the ladder until we get to the platform. I keep claiming while Tobias catches his breath. He comes up a few seconds later. I point to the pier. Of course it's there. I turn to Tobias, "it's at the pier."

"Of course it is. They never learn do they?" I shake my head.

He starts to climb down, and I go after him. We are maybe ten feet from the ground when one of the rungs snaps beneath my feet. I let out a small scream. I slide down the ladder and fall against Tobias.

"Tris are you okay?" He asks me. I grab the ladder again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Keep going."

We eventually reach the ground and everyone regroups. "The flag is at the pier. It appears to be unguarded, but I could be wrong." I say. The two groups take off towards the pier and the rest of us go hide so no one can see us guarding the flag.

I see a couple people in the tree line and wait for them to come out. Then Charlie and Kol come out and into view. They creep up to the flag and right when they are about to take it, Four shoots them both.

"Come on! Really Four?" Kol says.

"Yeah really. I made a bet with Uriah, and don't plan on losing it." Four says.

Just then everyone else comes out of the tree line with the other teams flag. Uriah comes up to Four and me and gives Four 50 bucks with a disappointed look on his face.

"Thank you," Four says, a huge smile spreading across his face.

We all walk to the train and go back to the compound. We jump off and everyone starts towards the compound. "Hey transfers!" I yell, they turn around, "Get some sleep, and training isn't until 9:00 tomorrow." They all turn back and walk to their dorm.

Tobias and I walk to our apartment. I sit on our bed and he changes into some basketball shorts. "Are you gonna change?" He asks me.

"Give me your shirt." He takes his shirt off and I walk into the bath room and put it on.

It is big enough that it could be a short dress. It goes right past my butt by a few inches. I walk out and crawl into bed. Four pulls me closer. I snuggle up to his chest and fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up and Tobias still has his arms wrapped around me. I look at the clock and it is only 7:30, which means we don't have to be up for another hour and a half.

I look up at Tobias and he looks so peaceful. I move closer to him and fall back to sleep.

The next time I wake up I need to get up. I sit up and Tobias wakes up too. "Come on we need to get up." I say.

"Hold on," he says. He pulls me into a kiss. "Okay, I'm good." We both get out of bed. I pull off Tobias' shirt that I slept in and he stares at me.

"What?" I ask holding his shirt.

"You look hot."

"Tobias don't be a pervert." I throw the shirt at him.

We then both get dressed. Me in a tank top and shorts and him in a T-shirt and pants. I put on my combat boots and grab my phone and keys. Tobias does the same and we go to the training room to set up. Today we are going to teach the initiates how to throw knives.

We start setting everything up then Tobias says, "Hey, I'm going to go get us a couple muffins." He kisses my forehead and leaves.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

I leave the training room and walk to the cafeteria and get Tris and I two chocolate chip muffins. I walk back into the training room and Tris and Jeremy are in there alone, but Jeremy is passed out on the floor. I look at Tris and her hair is kind of messed up. Just then, all the other initiates walk in and they just stare at Jeremy on the floor and Tris standing next to him.

I walk over to her. "What the hell happened to him?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later," she whispers back, "James, you and AJ take him to the infirmary. The rest of you, get ready for a knife throwing lesson."

James and AJ drag Jeremy out of the room and the rest gather around Tris and the knives. "Okay so you hold the knife like this." She shows them how to hold the knives, then how to throw them. She throws three of them all hit the center of the target.

"Okay, everybody grab some knives and get throwing." By that time AJ and James have come back from taking Jeremy to the infirmary.

I pull Tris off to the side. "So what happened earlier?"

"I'll tell you later okay." She walks back to the initiates.

I join her and watch as they practice throwing. I get kind of bored halfway through and start to wonder what happened in here earlier.

* * *

***Tris POV**

I am standing against the wall when Arron turns to me. "Why do we have to do this? It's not like we are ever going to need to throw knives at someone or something."

"You think don't need this skill. Okay stand in front of the target." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Stand in front of the target." He walks to the target and stands facing me.

I pick up three knives. I throw one next to his arm, one centimeters above his head, and one nicking his ear. I walk up to him and get in his face. "If you are attacked in the middle of the night and all you have is a pocket knife, don't you think you should know how to use it?" He nods quickly. "You better watch yourself. You are all dismissed for the day. You can do what you want, just don't be stupid."

They all leave and I go sit next to the Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder. "Tris, are you okay?" He asks taking my hand. I just shake my head. "So tell me what happened."

"Well when you left to get us breakfast Jeremy came in and he started flirting with me. He then continued to flirt and push me into the wall and started kissing me. I kneed him in the crotch and since he didn't know how to fight, I beat him unconscious. That's when you walked in."

"Tris, I'm sorry I wasn't here." He sounds really guilty, but I don't want him to be.

"Four, it's fine really, it's that big of a deal." I say and stand up. "Come on let's go get something to eat." I hold out my hand and he takes it.

"Oh by the way, I got my tattoo yesterday." I pull my hair up and show him at the base of my neck where my tattoo is.

"It looks amazing." Tobias says. We walk to the cafeteria together and sit with our friends.

"So," Zeke says, "who is going to my party tomorrow?" We all raise our hands because we know that if we don't go, no one will ever here the end of it. "Good. Be there at 6:00 p.m. and don't be late." We all nod.

I nudge Tobias lightly, "can we leave please?" I whisper. He nods. We stand, say good bye to our friends and go home.

Tobias unlocks the door to our apartment and I go sit on the couch and turn on the TV. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. "So why did you want to leave?" He asks.

"I didn't feel very good." I lean into him.

"Are you okay now?" I can tell that he is really concerned about me.

"I guess. Maybe it's just something I ate earlier. I don't know."

"Okay then, I'm gonna go pop some popcorn and you pick out a movie." I nod. He gets up and kisses my forehead then goes into the kitchen.

I get up and sit in front of the movie shelf. I look at all of the movies we have an decide to watch Serenity. It is one of Tobias and my favorites.

I put it in the DVD player and sit on the couch to wait for Tobias and the popcorn.

He comes in a few minutes later with a big bowl of hot buttery popcorn and sits on the couch. "What are we watching?" He asks.

I take the bowl from him. "Serenity."

We sit together and watch the movie. About half way through, I fall asleep.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

Tris and I sit on the couch in our living room and watch the movie. Half way through Tris' head connects with my shoulder and she falls asleep. I turn the movie off and pick up to carry her into bed. I look at the clock and it is only 8:15, but then I remember that Tris kind of had a rough day.

I lie her on the bed and remove her shoes. I takes mine off as well and decide to go to bed now. When I lie down Tris instantly rolls over and cuddles up next to me. I smile and wrap my arms around her then fall asleep myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The keyboard on my computer stopped working and i didn't get another one until today. Any way, I'm sorry if you've been getting bored with the chapters. I have some stuff planned and i think it will be most interesting. Enjoy Chapter 17! 3**

* * *

***20 minutes before Zeke's party***

"Tris, are you almost ready to go?" I call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, almost." She calls from the bedroom. A moment later she walks out and a can't take my eyes off of her.

She is wearing a black and red dress and combat boots and a leather jacket. She looks beautiful.

She just looks at me then looks down as if she is embarrassed. "What? Is there something wrong with my dress?" She looks at her outfit as is there is something wrong.

I walk up to her and cup her face in my hands. "You look beautiful," I whisper then give her a kiss directly on the lips.

I pull back and she smiles. "Really?" She says.

"Really." I confirm. "Come on, we got to get going if we are going to stop at the cafeteria and get a cake."

She nods. I take hand and my phone and keys and we walk out the door together. Locking it behind me.

We walk to the cafeteria and pickup a dauntless cake then go to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there, Tris knocks once then opens the door. Everyone is sitting in a circle in Zeke's living room and they all look at us when we walk in. "What you guys staring at?" I ask.

"You're late." Uriah says.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that we brought this." I take the cake out of the bag it was in and Uriah's face lights up. He walks over to me and takes the cake out of my hands.

As he is doing so he looks at me in the eye and says, "you are forgiven." He goes into the kitchen and comes out with a very large piece of cake and a fork.

"Okay, now that my little brother has his cake," Zeke pulls out five bottles of alcohol, "we are going to play a game of 'never have I ever', Tris, why don't you start."

Zeke hands everyone a shot glass and fills each one to the brim. "Okay. Never have I ever been an only child." Tris says.

* * *

***Tris POV**

"Okay. Never have I ever been an only child." I say. Four, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn take a shot.

It's Four's turn next, "never have I ever had knives thrown at me." I give him a look and take a shot. And then to everyone's surprise, Uriah takes a shot.

"What? Okay I pissed off Lauren during initiation and she threw a couple knives at me." He confesses.

"My turn," Marlene says, "never have I ever climbed the ferris wheel." Tobias and I take a shot.

"Never have I ever trained initiates." Shauna says. Me, Four, Christina, and Uri take a shot.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk," Zeke says and everybody drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex," everyone drinks is to this as well, then Christina yells at me, "WHAT!? Tris you and Four did it and didn't tell me!?"

"There was nothing to tell." I say trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"When did it happen? And why didn't you tell me?" She questions.

"A few days ago, and I didn't tell you because I knew I would get this reaction." I really want the subject to change.

"Okay, now that we have established that Tris and Four did it, can we get on with the game now?" Uriah says desperately.

"Yes. Can we?" I agree with Uriah. I don't want all of the attention on me.

"Okay fine, Will, it's your turn." Christina says kind of pouty.

"Okay then. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Once again everybody drinks.

We continue playing for another half hour until we run out of things to say, and by that time we are all pretty drunk. Especially Zeke and Uriah, because they do everything.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do now?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I ask.

Christina looks at her watch, "quarter after twelve."

I lean into Tobias and he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to go home?" He whispers in my ear.

"Not really, but I am kind of bored." I say. "Hey Zeke!" I have to yell because of the loud music and he is currently making out with Shauna, "ZEKE!" He breaks away and looks at me.

"What?" He sounds like a four year old.

"This is your party, so figure out something to do. We're all bored."

"So go make out or something." He turns into kind of a douche when he is drunk.

I stand up and hold out my hand for Tobias to take. "Come on, let's go home." He takes my hand then we walk out the door together and back to our apartment.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

Tris and I walk back to our apartment. I let go of her hand and reach into my pocket to get my keys out then Tris starts to kiss me. I am still searching in my pocket for my keys not wanting to break away from her. I finally get them out and open the door.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I kick the door shut with my foot and carry Tris into the bedroom. I set her on the bed and take off my shirt and jacket while she removes her dress. She lies on her back a I climb on top. We make out for a bit then that leads to something more.

***PAGE BREAK***

Tris lies next to me, sound asleep in one of my t-shirts. I have my arms wrapped around her and am holding her as close as possible. I drift back to sleep knowing that Tris will never leave my side.

***1 week later***

I wake up to see that Tris isn't next to me, but by the sounds I am hearing, she is in the bathroom. I go into the kitchen and get some water for her before going into the bathroom.

Tris is sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her head buried in her hands. I walk over to her and hand her the water then sit down and pull her into my lap. She lies her head against my chest and drinks the water that I gave her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She says.

"It's okay, besides being your boyfriend means it is my responsibility to comfort you any time you are sick or upset or anything else you might be feeling at some point in time. I love you Tris."

"I love you too Toby."

I kiss the top of her head, "are you going to be able to train the initiates today?" I ask.

"I don't know. I feel like shit and I can't keep any food down."

I pick Tris up and walk into the bedroom and set her on the bed tugging her in. "You get some sleep I'll get Zeke to help me today." I quickly get dressed and head down to Zeke's apartment.

I knock a couple times before he answers. "Four why are you here at 5:30 in the morning?" He asks.

"Tris is sick and you are going to help me train the initiates."

"Okay fine. Just let me get dressed." He closes the door and I wait outside for a few minutes.

Zeke come out about ten minutes later and we head to the training room.


	18. Chapter 18

***Tris POV**

Tobias picks my up from the bathroom floor and carries me to bed. I am so grateful that he is here for me. He tucks me into bed then leaves and I fall asleep instantly.

When I wake up again it is 10:00 and I no longer feel sick. I get out of bed and decide to shower. I get dressed in some leggings a tank top and one of Tobias' sweat shirts.

I walk back into my bedroom and my phone goes off. 'It must be Tobias checking up on me.' I think. And I am correct. My phone is buzzing and the picture of me and Four is on the screen. I pick it up and answer the call.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He sounds kind of worried.

"A lot better. I just got out of the shower and was going to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Do you want to wait and hour or two, then I can come get you and we can go to lunch. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just hang out here for a bit and wait. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."I hang up the phone and sit on the couch with my sketch pad and draw for about two and a half hours until Tobias walks in the door.

"Hey you ready?" He asks me. I put my sketch book on the table and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss. I pull back and he smiles. "What was that for?"

"I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too. Now come on I'm hungry." He pulls me out the door and we walk to the cafeteria.

I sit down next to Christina while Tobias gets us some food.

"Hey Tris. Four mentioned you weren't feeling well." Christina says.

"Yeah I got sick this morning, but I'm feeling better now." I say.

"That's good. So, you wanna go shopping later?"

"Umm I guess. Zeke, do you mind taking my spot tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. I guess that's okay." Zeke answers.

Just then Tobias sits back down. "Hey what are we talking about?"

"Oh, Zeke is going to take my spot with you training the initiates tomorrow so I can go shopping with Christina."

"Oh, okay then. Just don't spend all our money." He says and takes a bite of his burger.

"I won't."

We both finish eating then go back to our apartment hand in hand. Tobias unlocks the door and then we sit in our room watching a movie together.

I feel so close to him right now. His arms wrapped around me make me feel so safe. I never want him to let me go. I lean my head into his shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up and run into the bathroom to throw up again the next morning. Tobias comes in a few minutes later with a glass of water. I take it and he pulls me into his lap just like he did yesterday morning.

We sit it there for a minute then he carries back to bed. "Tris are you going to be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You go train the initiates with Zeke and I'm gonna go back to bed." I say then roll over to go back to sleep.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you." He kisses the top of my head and leaves then I go back to sleep.

I wake up again to Christina sitting on the end of my bed staring at me.

"Come on we are going shopping." She sounds a little too excited.

"Okay fine, but let me shower first. I smell like puke."

"Why?"

"Because I threw up again this morning. I think I might have a bug or something. But I'll be okay today."

"Okay I'll go wait in the living room." She stands and leaves the room and I go into the bathroom.

I take a quick five minute shower and get dressed in some black pants, a tank top and sweater. I walk out into the living room and Christina is sitting on the couch.

"You ready to go?" I ask. She nods, "So let's go."

"Hold on." Christina sounds kind of nervous.

"What is it?"

"Tris when was the last time you got your period?"

I think about this for a moment. "What's today?"

"April 1st." I take a seat on the couch next to her and put my head in my hands. Then I feel the tears come. "Tris. Answer the question please."

"It was February 20th. Chris, what am I going to?" She can tell I'm crying because she starts hugging me.

"Tris it's going to be okay. Hey let's do some shopping. Get it off your mind. You could just be really late." I hope she is right.

"Yeah maybe. Okay let's go."

I dry my eyes and we head out the door and to the pit to do some shopping.

Christina and I go to a few different shops and she insists that I try on almost everything. I buy only a few things because I promised Four that I wouldn't spend that much money.

We are just leaving the last store when I ask Christina a question, "hey Christina, do you mind if we get a pregnancy test?"

"Not at all. Come on." We walk into the drug store and she buys one for me. I didn't feel comfortable buying it myself because I thought it would get back to Tobias somehow.

I walk back to my apartment and Chris goes to hers. When I get to the door it is still locked so that means Four and Zeke are still with the initiates. I unlock the door and walk into my bedroom to set my bags down. Then I go into the bathroom to take the test.

I hear Tobias walk in the door right after.

"Tris! You here?" He calls.

"Yeah I'm in here." I yell from the bathroom. I am sitting on the toilet with the pregnancy test in my hands when he walks in.

"Hey are you feel-" he stops talking when he sees what is in my hands. Tobias sits across from me on the side of the tub. He looks down at the test in my hands to see what it says.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger. What does the test say? Is Tris pregnant? If so, will she keep the baby? What will Four's reaction be if she is pregnant? Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it, and just BTW, I might not be posting new chapters frequently. I've been having some pretty bad writers block, but I will make sure to post at least two chapters a week. See you guys later. BYEEEEEEE! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

"It's positive." He says. I drop the test because I couldn't look at what it was. Then I break down crying.

I stand up and walk into our bedroom. I curl up in a ball on the bed and lose it. 'This can't be happening,' I think. 'I'm not pregnant,' I think. Tobias comes in a short time later and sits next to me. I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shirt.

"Tris, it's going to be okay," Tobias tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I continue crying into him until I fall asleep.

I wake up what seems like a couple hours later. Tobias isn't next to me, so I walk into the living room. I find him on the couch with his head in his hands. I walk over and sit next to him. He sits up and just stares at me for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" I finally ask.

"I guess we make a doctors appointment to find out for sure." He suggests. I nod in agreement.

I lie my head on his shoulder and his arm goes around my back. "Hey look at me." I look up into his beautiful blue eyes, "we are going to get through this. Together, and I promise, no matter what happens, I will be at tour side the whole way through."

I shake my head and begin to cry again, "I don't deserve you Tobias. You are too good to me."

"Yeah? Well your stuck with me, so you better get used to having me around." I laugh a little.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

The doctors office is cold and unwelcoming. I don't want to be here longer than I have to. When then doctor walks back into the room and grab Tobias' hand for comfort.

"Ms. Prior I have some news for you." She smiles, "you are indeed pregnant."

I can't take it. I stand up and walk out of the room. Tobias comes out shortly after. "Hey what did I say to you? We are going to get through this together."

"Four, out don't understand. I don't want to have a baby at seventeen!" I realize that I am yelling a little to loud.

"I know you don't, but this is what is happening. Weather we like it or not." He sounds so calm right now. I wish I could be calm right now.

He pulls me into a hug. "Can we just go home please?" I ask. He nods and we walk home in silence.

About and hour after we get home I get a text from Christina telling me to go over to her apartment. "I need to go talk to Christina about something. I be back for dinner." I give Tobias a kiss on the cheek and leave.

I knock on Christina's door and she opens it immediately. She pulls me into her living room and I sit down.

"So, are you or aren't you?" She asks.

"Am I or am I not what?" I respond.

"PREGNANT!" She yells.

"Yes."

She gives me a big hug. "Tris that's amazing."

"Yeah I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"It may come as a surprise to you, but I don't want to be pregnant right now." I say.

"Well, it's not like you can change that now." She says.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna go back home. I told Four I would be home in time to go to dinner." I stand up and walk to the door.

"Okay see you later."

I walk back to Tobias and I's apartment. When I walk in the door he is still sitting on the couch. I slump down next to him. We sit in silence until we get up to go to dinner.

I sit next to Christina and Tobias sits across from me. Then Zeke and Uriah sit down laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you two so upset?" Uriah asks Four and I.

"Who says we are upset?" I respond.

"Well, you guys aren't sitting together, you're not talking, and you just look upset." Zeke interrupts.

Everyone looks at Four and myself. Great, I think to myself.

"You know Uri's right. You two do look kind of upset." Marlene says.

I an handle everyone staring at me so I stand up, "I'm not all that hungry tonight so I'm gonna go home. See you guys later." I wave to them then walk back to the apartment. My mind racing about what my life is going to be like from now on.

I get back home and decide to take a very long shower. I let the warm water run over my body for what seems like an eternity, but it was only long enough for Tobias to get home. I dry myself of and put on one of his shirts and some short shorts, then climb into bed.

Four comes in a few minutes later and changes into his pajamas, which is just some sweat pants and no shirt. He lies down next to me and pulls me closer. I lie my head on his chest and drift to sleep.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo, Tris is pregnant. I think i've got a plan for what i want to do, but i'm still not sure. Hope you guys liked it, and just btw, this might be the last chapter i post this week, but it depends on weather i get over this bad case of writer's block.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I thought I would be nice and post another chapter this week. I'm sorry for no updating on a regular basis, but I have been kind of busy with other things in my life at the moment and like i mentioned before, I have a really bad case of writers block. It would help me out a lot if you guys left suggestions as to where ****YOU**** would like this story to go, so PLEASE, feel free to write your suggestions out for me. I hope you like this chapter! 3**

* * *

***Tobias POV**

I wake up before Tris as usual and take a quick shower then get dressed. I still can't believe that she is pregnant. I now that there is a part of me that is excited, by I am too worried about being like Marcus to be excited about this.

I am sitting on the couch working on the ranking list or the initiates when Tris comes walking out of our bedroom. I look up at her and can't help but to stare. I love her so much, and want to love this baby just as much.

She sits next to me and has a small smile on her face as she does so. "What are you working on?" She asks.

"It's the ranking list. Today is the last day of stage two." I answer.

"Oh I forgot about that. So that means they are going through Lauren's fear landscape tomorrow right?"

"Right." I give her a small kiss, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Hanging in there. I know we can't control what happened, but..." I trail off.

"But what? I don't like that I'm pregnant right now, but I am excepting it. We both knew this was going to happen eventually." Tris gives me a kiss on the cheek and stands up, "come on. We got to go if we want to get some breakfast before heading up to the fear landscape room."

I take her hand and we walk down to the cafeteria together. I get us a couple muffins and some bacon. I sit down next to her and we eat in silence.

Right when we are about to leave one of the initiates walks up to us. It's Emma. I think she has a small crush on me.

"Emma you should be going up to the fear landscape room." I say turning from Tobias to Four in an instance.

She glances down at Tris and I's hands and then her face lights up, "I didn't known you guys were together."

"Well now you know. What did you want?" She kind of annoys me at times.

"Oh right, Umm I was wondering what would happen if someone doesn't make it."

"Emma we already explained this. If you don't make the top fifteen then you will have one day to gather your things and say good bye, then you leave to live with the factionless." I explain.

"Oh okay then. Sorry for bothering you. I'll see you upstairs." She walks back to the table with her friends and Tris and I walk up to the fear landscape room.

I write the rankings on the chalkboard as follows:

1. Arron

2. Amelia

3. Sally

4. Henry

5. Emma

6. James

7. AJ

8. Charlie

9. Austin

10. Charlie

11. Jeremy

"So Jeremy is leaving?" Tris asks.

"Yep." I answer.

"At least it won't be that hard to see him leave, I mean he is kind of a dick."

"Yeah. He reminds me too much of Peter, but it isn't the only reason he is going. It took him twenty minutes to get through one of his fears. Charlie is the second worst, but it only took her fifteen minutes."

"How long did it take Arron?" he questions.

"As far as I can tell he isn't a divergent, but it only took him five minutes."

"Oh. Is there any signs in the others?"

"Not that I can see."

Just then all of the initiates walk in. Tris and I back away from the board and let the look for a moment. I here sighs of relief and groans of frustration.

"Listen up! Jeremy to will have one day to gather everything you need, then you will be escorted out of dauntless. The rest of you. You have the day off. Do what you want, but don't be stupid. You're not totally safe yet. You still have to go up against the dauntless born. Be back here tomorrow at the same time. You are free to go."

Tris and I walk out of the room and past a group of infuriates on the way out. I just caught the end of their conversation. "I didn't know Four and Six were dating." One girl says.

I look at Tris, "looks like our secret is out." She smiles and grabs my hand. We walk back to our apartment and just sit on the couch watching TV until there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I tell Tris.

I open the door and Uriah is standing there with a very wide grin on his face. 'Shit. This can't be good' I think to myself.

"What do you want Uriah?" I say a little annoyed for some reason.

"What's you problem?" He asks. I am about to answer when he cuts me off, "never mind don't answer that. Anyway, you and Tris are coming to my party tonight."

I roll my eyes, "do we have to?"

"Yes you have to! Come on please." He gives my this stupid puppy face.

"Fine! What time?" I can't believe I gave in to him.

"7:00."

"Okay we'll be there." I close the door then walk back to couch and slump down on it.

'What's the matter?" Tris asks.

"Uriah is making us go to one of his parties tonight."

Tris slams her head down on the back of the couch which tells me that she doesn't want to go.

"Wait!" She sits up quickly, "I'm pregnant. That means I can't drink. If we go to his party and I'm not drinking, everyone will know something is up."

"Well we are gonna have to tell them eventually. Might as well do it tonight." I say.

"Yeah but, I kinda just wanted us to know for a while. I wasn't even going to tell my mother until I started showing."

"Well nothing I can really do now."

"I know. I'm going to go take a nap okay." She stands up and kisses my cheek then disappears into the bed room.

I didn't plan on it, but I lie down on the couch and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

***Tris POV**

I wake up from my nap about four hours later. I walk into the living room and see Tobias passed out on the couch. I walk over and sit next to him, running my hand through his hair until he wakes up.

He smiles at me. I smile back. "Morning beautiful." He says.

"It's 5 o'clock."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I say.

"So that means we have a couple hours until we need to go. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or something." I suggest.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to watch?" He asks.

"Surprise me."

Tobias gets off the couch and walks over to the shelf we keep all of our movies. He picks one out and hides it behind his back until he gets to the TV. He sits on the couch and I press the 'play' button on the remote and cuddle up next to him as we watch our movie.


	21. Chapter 21

Tobias and I walk over to Uriah's apartment hand in hand. We walk up to the door and open it with out knocking. The music is loud, there are people dancing every where, and I can smell the alcohol in the air.

I walk over to the couch where Christina and Marlene are sitting. Four goes and stands next to Zeke and Will. Once I see Lynn walk in the door the music stops.

"IF YOU ARE NOT ONE OF MY CLOSE FRIENDS, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Uriah shouts and everyone except our group exits.

We all sit in a circle in Uriah's living room. "Okay Uriah, why do you have like thirty people here then make them all leave once all of our group shows up?" I ask.

"Because I like people to think that anyone can come to my parties. If I only let you guys in every time we do have a gathering, my reputation for having awesome parties would be ruined." Uriah defends.

"Okay enough questions. Let's get this party started." Zeke says and pulls out a bottle of tequila. "Uri get he glasses. We are all doing shots!"

Uriah goes into the kitchen and comes back with a shot glass for each of us. He sets than on the table and Zeke fills them all up.

"Okay everyone grab a glass," Uriah demands and everyone except me obeys. They do their shots and then Uriah looks at me. "Tris why didn't you so your shot?"

"I can't." I admit, "because I'm pregnant."

After I say that everyone goes silent. I feel really awkward right now. I hate being the center of attention. I should have just taken the shot even though I'm not supposed to drink.

Thankfully Christina finally breaks the silence, "Tris that is amazing." Even though she already knew she still acts like she just found out.

Then, as if they were on a timer, everyone gets really excited. They are hugging me and saying how happy they are for me. I put a smile on for everyone, but I don't think they are all that excited.

After everyone congratulates me I pull Tobias into the kitchen. "Hey I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go home." I tell him.

"Well hold on I'll go too, just let me tell everyone that we are leaving." I says.

"No it's okay you can stay here."

"No it's fine I don't-" I cut him off.

"Four I want you to stay here. You don't get enough time to just let loose and have fun. I will be fine by myself for and hour or two. Please?" I put on my puppy dog face because he can never say no to me with it.

"Okay fine. I'll be home in an hour." He kisses the top of my head and I head out the door of Uriah's apartment and back to ours.

I take a nice long bath then put on one of Tobias' shirts and crawl into bed. I lie there for about a minute and Tobias walks in the door. He comes into the bed room and gives me a smile before changing into his pajamas and cuddling up next to me.

"Did you have fun?" I ask.

"It was okay. Zeke got shit-faced like always, and we played a little game of dauntless or candor. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't all that good with out you there."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a kiss-ass?" I say sleepily.

"Only you. I'm normally a smart-ass though. I get told that on a regular basis." We laugh a little and I snuggle closer to his chest so I can hear as his steady heart beat. I am almost gone when he speaks again, "I love you Tris."

"I love you too." Then I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

***last day of initiation***

"Everybody listen up!" Four yells trying to quiet all of the initiates, "each of you will go through your whole fear landscape today. Half of you now, then the other half after lunch. The leaders will be the only ones observing. Adam, you're first."

Adam walks into the room and Four inserts the liquid into his neck. He walks back to me and we just sit and wait. We are not allowed to watch the landscapes since we aren't leaders, so I dose off.

"Tris, wake up." Tobias shakes my shoulder and brings me to my feet.

I look around and there in nobody in the room besides us. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They went to lunch already. Come on let's go get something to eat." I nod and take his hand. We walk into the dining hall and to our table with our friends. I sit and Tobias gets us some food.

"So Tris," Christina says, "when can you find out the gender of the baby?"

"Christina, I'm only two weeks along. It will be about another month until we find out."

Tobias sits down with two plates of food. I stuff my face full of food. I had no idea I could be this hungry. I finish all of my food, but am still a little hungry. Tobias sits next to me with a big piece of dauntless cake. I take my fork and eat a big bite of it and Tobias just looks at me.

"Want do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"Eating your cake." I take another big bite.

"Oh hell no. You can get your own." He covers his plate with his arms.

"Four, your girlfriend is pregnant, just let her have some cake." Zeke says.

I glare at him. "Zeke, if you ever day that again a will beat you unconscious, but," I turn to Four, "I am pregnant Four, so let me have some cake." I lean my head on his shoulder and give him the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"The things I do for you." He slides the plate over to me.

I smile and kiss his cheek, "you know you love me." I finish the cake in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, we got to get back tot the fear landscape room." We both stand and walk back to the fear landscape room.

I don't bother paying attention to who is going when. All I know is that Charlie started first and Sky concluded the testing. By the end, Amelia and Austin have the worst times, which means that they are going to become factionless.

"I want to congratulate you for making it to the end of initiation. There will be a ceremony at dinner. Those of you who made it, you will be assigned a job and an apartment. The two who didn't, you will gather your things and be escorted out of dauntless and to your knew home with the factionless." Four says as nicely as possible. "You are free until dinner."

The initiates leave and soon it's just me and Tobias again. "What do you want to do until dinner?" He asks me.

"Can we go to our secret place?" I ask.

"That is an excellent idea." He takes my hand and we walk to our secret place by the chasm. Where we shared our first kiss.

Tobias sits on one of the rocks and pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss. It is passionate and a little hungry. He pulls back slightly and smiles. I return the smile and pull him in for another kiss.

Tobias continues kissing me. Going from my lips to my cheek, then my neck, chest, and back up to my lips. I love the way he kisses me. He is gentle but also aggressive at the same time.

I pull away and rest my head up against his chest so I can hear his heartbeat. It is slow and steady. I feel my eyes getting to heavy to keep open. They finally close and I see nothing.

I wake up when Tobias is starting to stand. He picks me up bridal style and carries me back to our apartment and puts me to bed. I can't help but fall asleep, even thought I'm not that tired.

*Tobias POV

I put Tris to bed and walk out into the living room. I look at the clock on the wall. It's 4:50 p.m. I don't think Tris is going to wake up for the rest of the night, but I write her a note just in case she does wake up. I put it on the pillow next to here along with he phone. I grab my phone and keys and lock the door behind ,e as I leave.

I walk down to Zeke's apartment just so I can pass the time a little faster until everyone has to he in the cafeteria. I knock on his door and he opens it immediately.

"Hey Four. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm bored. Tris is at home asleep." I respond.

"Oh. Well that's what happens when you get your girlfriend pregnant. I mean it's great that she is pregnant, but pregnant girls tend to sleep a lot."

"You don't got to tell me." He lets me into his apartment and I go and sit on the couch. Zeke walks into the kitchen. "Hey Four do you want a beer?" He shouts.

"Sure." I call back. He comes out with two bottles in his hand. He sits down and hands one to me.

"So how was initiation this year? Any girls hit on you?" He asks.

"It was okay. Better then last year. No one was stabbed with a butter knife, and nobody tried to commit murder, so it actually wasn't that bad. Although, one kid did get knives thrown at him. That was fun to watch."

Zeke starts to laugh, "no way! Did Tris really throw knives at one of them?" I nod "dude I don't know if I've said this at all, but your girl is a keeper."

We continue talking for another hour, then we walk down to the cafeteria for the initiation ceremony. We sit at our usual table.

"Where is Tris?" Christina asks.

"She fell asleep. Again."

"She sleeps a lot." Chris states.

"One of the joys of having a pregnant girlfriend. She's always sleeping." I say.

We all look at the little stage where Max and the other dauntless leaders stand. Max walks up to the microphone, "Welcome to this years dauntless initiation ceremony!"


	23. Chapter 23

Amelia and Austin have already been escorted out of dauntless and to their new home with the factionless. Max now stands on a stage along with the other dauntless leaders. "Welcome to this years dauntless initiation ceremony!" Max yells into the microphone, "today we recognize the initiates as dauntless members. Tonight we celebrate their entering dauntless." Everybody in the cafeteria erupts in cheers. "New members of dauntless, you will receive your jobs and apartments tomorrow afternoon." With that, Max concludes his speech.

Most of the dauntless in the room stand up and walk out towards the pit, signifying the start of the longest party of the year. I sit at the table for a few minutes waiting for the crowd to clear away. It takes about ten minutes for everyone to clear out.

I decide not to party tonight. I just want to go home and be with the beautiful girl that is carrying my child, even though there is a 90% chance that she is asleep.

When I get back to our apartment, I find Tris sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket, watching TV. I walk over and sit down next to her, wrapping my arms around her as I do so.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask her.

"About and hour. How was the initiation ceremony?" She says.

"Boring, as usual."

"I'm sorry."

"so what do you want to do tonight?" I ask, changing the subject.

"You could go get me some food."

"What do you want?" I stand up and walk to the door.

"I don't know. Surprise me." And with that I leave our apartment and walk to the cafeteria to get Tris some food.

* * *

***Tris POV**

Four leaves our apartment to get me something to eat and I sit on the couch watching television. The show I'm watching is kind of weird, but I like it. I think it's called American Horror Story, but I can't remember.

I have finished two episodes by the time Tobias gets back from the cafeteria with a plate full of food. There are fries, cheeseburgers, doughnuts, and to top it all off, half of a chocolate cake.

"When I said I was hungry, I didn't mean that I hadn't eaten in a week." I tell Tobias as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"Who said this was only for you?" He replies.

"You just ate, not twenty minutes ago."

"Your point?"

I shake my head and pick up a cheeseburger and start eating. We finish everything in about an hour, then I feel like I might explode. "Okay I love that you did that for me, but I think that was a little too much food."

"Well I have to make sure that you are eating enough, after all, you are carrying my child." Tobias places his hand on my stomach and smiles.

I put my hand over top of his and return the smile. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Both of you." He leans down and kisses my stomach, then comes up to my mouth and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, this time with more passion.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up in my bed, Tobias' arms wrapped around me. I look over to my night stand and see that the clock reads 5:29 in the morning. I slowly wiggle out of Tobias' arms, careful not to wake him. It doesn't work though. I am sitting on the edge of the bed and am getting ready to stand up when he pulls on my arm.

"No don't leave me," Tobias says in a whiney voice.

"I need to take a shower. I smell like I slept in the sewer." I stand up and start walking towards the bathroom. Tobias jumps out of bed and follows me.

"Okay then, let's go."

"No, you go get dressed and meet me in the cafeteria." I push him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Take the quickest shower ever and get dressed just as quickly. I am in black pants, a dark gray v-neck and one of Tobias' sweaters.

The apartment is empty when I walk out of the bedroom. Four must have gone down to the cafeteria like I am told him. I pick up my phone and keys from the coffee table and walk down the cafeteria. Locking the door as I leave the apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry i havent updated in a while, I have been trying to write this chapter for like three days and every time, i just couldnt think of anything to write. Also, i just wanted to sya that I really appreciate all the nice comments on my story. The only people who have ever seen my writing are my teachers, cause they grade my papers, and you guys. It means alot to me that you guys like what im writing. I have never been so proud of my work before and you guys helped me see that people really do care. Any way, I will try to get one or two more chapters up this week, but i can't make any promises. Remember to leave a review, and tell me what you would like to happen in the story. I am always open to suggestions, because honestly, i could use all the help i can get. Love you guys and see you later! 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, it's been a while, but here is chapter 24. I hope you enjoy it, even though it isnt as long as i wanted it to be, but i wanted to post a chapter today, so without further ado...**

* * *

**About 2 months later**

"Tris Prior," a nurse says, "we are ready for you." I grab Tobias' hand and stand up to follow the nurse to the room where I would have my fourth ultrasound done. "Take a seat, and the doctor will be right in."

The nurse leaves the room and Tobias helps me onto the meal table. It's not that high from the ground, but it's just high enough that I can't get on it by myself.

He sits across from me in a chair that looks just a tad too small. I lean over resting my elbows on my knees. I think about what the doctor told me a few weeks ago, 'So we will schedule your next ultrasound for July 27th. By then we should be able to tell the sex of the baby.' Before I know it Tobias is standing beside me running his hand up and down my back.

"Tris, do you want to talk about it?" He asks. His voice is sweet and soft.

I simply shake my head 'no.' I know this is just as hard for him as it is for me, but I also know that he is fairly excited for this child to come into the world. I am too, but I'm scared to find out what kind of a mother I'm going to be.

"Hey look at me," he lifts my head up to meet his eyes, "I know that you are scared. I am scared too, but all we can do right now is live in the moment. Take it one day at a time and I promise, we will get through this together." I let out a little smile.

"How do you always know what to say?" Rest my hand on the side of his neck and pull him in until our foreheads meet. "I love you Tobias." I whisper jut in case someone is listening.

"I love you too." He lifts his head slightly and kisses the top of mine.

Just a couple minutes later, the doctor comes into the room. "All right, Tris, if you would?" She says, gesturing to my shirt.

I pull it up so it shows my rounding stomach. The doctor put some gel on my belly and picks up the wand-stick thingy and starts swirling it around. I look up at the monitor to see the baby that is growing inside of me and all I can do is smile. While glancing over to Tobias, I can see a grin spreading across his face too.

He takes my hand in his and brings it up to his lips. "So are we wanting to know the gender?" The doctor asks. Tobias and I nod.

We wait while she moves the thing over my belly trying to figure out the gender. I am kind of hoping it's a boy. If I have a girl, I know Christina is going to turn her into a miniature her. I just think it would be easier to have a boy.

"So what do you hope it is?" She asks.

"I want a girl, and Tris wants a boy." Tobias answers for me. I had no idea he wanted a girl, but I guess it does make sense.

"Well, I hate to disappoint the mother, but you child is indeed a girl. Congratulations."

* * *

***Page Break***

Tobias and I get back to our apartment about and hour and a half later. He unlocks the door and I head straight for the couch. Tobias sits next to me and pulls me into his lap.

"Tris are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the past month and a half, all you have been asking me, 'are you okay?'" I look up into his beautiful blue black eyes, "I mean I love you to death, but you gotta stop asking me that." I feel like I'm being kind of harsh, but it is getting really annoying.

"Tris, I'm just trying to make sure that you have what you need. I want to help you." His voice is calm and collected.

I stand up from his lap, getting even more annoyed. "Four, I know you're trying to help, and I love that you want to help me, but I don't need it right now. I am very capable of taking care of myself." I can hear my voice starting to raise a little.

"Tris, I know you van normally take care of yourself, but you're pregnant now. You have a whole new life inside of you, and you need to learn that you need some help." Tobias is still calm as can be.

"Four, I don't need your help!" I yell.

"Yes you do. Tris, if you are busy making care of our daughter, who is going to take care of you?" It takes almost everything inside not to scream at him.

"Okay, first of all, this baby isn't coming out for another six months so I don't really have to take care of anyone yet-" before I can finish, Four interrupts me.

"Tris, that's not true. You still have to take care for her, even though she isn't born yet. You need to start eating right and doing small workouts. Nothing too big, just like small stretches in the mornings."

"Why are you trying so hard? Don't you understand? I don't want your help! You really don't get it. I can take care of myself, and if you tell me what to do one more time, I'm going to loose it!" My shouting gets louder and louder with each sentence.

"Tris I'm only trying to help!" Now he is yelling.

I walk off I to the kitchen trying to get away from him, but he just follows. "Tris, please, talk to me." He reaches for my hand, but I pull it away.

"Don't touch me." I mumble.

"Please! Please don't shut me out!" Tobias' voice is isn't calm, but it isn't angry either.

"I'm not trying to!" I scream.

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Because I can't be a mother! I don't want to be. I'm only seventeen years old. I shouldn't be stressing about being a mother, I should trying to figure out if I love you. Or going to parties with my friends. I just want to be a teenager. I'm not ready to be a mother!" I have calmed a little bit, but not enough.

"And you think I want to be a father right now!? No, I don't! I want to go to parties too, and drink until I can't remember anything, and be stupid with my friends, but neither of us can do that now! We are in this together!" I forgot how scary Tobias can be when he is angry. He becomes a totally different person.

"Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't be!" I regret this the moment I say it.

"Maybe you're right." He agrees quietly.

"Fine! But if you leave, don't bother coming back!" I yell as he walks to the front door. He opens the door and walks out. I run after him, but stop once I stand in the middle of the hall and he is walking away from me. "I mean it Four, if you walk away, you're not coming back!" I scream at him until he turns the corner and I can no longer see him.

I walk back inside and collapse against the door, crying. 'What did I just do?' I ask myself. 'I just ruined the best thing I had going for me.'

My legs are pulled to my chest and my head rests on my knees with my arms covering my face. I don't know how I'm going to get through this.

* * *

**Please dont hate me. It's all a part of the plan. I have everything planned in my head, i just need to write it out. So, with that out of the way, i wanted to talk about my posting schedule. lately i have been posting whenever i have time, or finish a chapter, but i decided to try and make this work. I will be trying to post a new chapter every monday and friday. I think this will be better for me personally because i have just been writing whenever i feel the need, and that isnt fair to those of you that actually read my work. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, even though it didnt end all that well for Tris. **

**I love you guys. See you Monday with a new chapter. BYE 3**


	25. Chapter 25

I wake up the next morning and look next to me. Tobias never came home last night. The clock on my bed side table reads 9:42 a.m. it is a normal time for me to wake up, but I don't feel like getting out of bed. I simply lie back down and pull the covers over my head and begin to cry again.

* * *

***Tobias POV**

When I wake up I forget where I am. I look around for a moment and remember that what happened last night was real. It wasn't just a bad dream. I wish it were though. It would have been less painful if it were. I stand up from my spot on the ground and remember that I slept near the chasm. That explains why my back is killing me.

I walk to the cafeteria, hoping that some food will help clear my mind. I sit at our usual table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. I sit and eat my breakfast while thinking about what I said to Tris last night. I am deep in thought when Zeke brings me back to reality.

"Hey man, are you okay?" He asks. I can tell that he is genuinely concerned.

I shake my head no and look down at the remnants of my food.

"What happened?" Shauna asks sitting down beside Zeke.

"Tris and I got into it last night. I didn't want to do anything I regretted, so I left and she told me not to come back." I say, still looking down.

When I finally look at them, they are just staring at me. Shauna finally comes out of her daze and reaches across the table and smacks me upside the head.

"What was that for?" I glare at her.

"Four, you fucking idiot." She says. "Tris is pregnant. You can't just get into a fight with her and leave. She is probably freaking out right now." Just then, Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene join us.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Christina asks as she sits down next to me.

"Four and Tris got into a fight, and he left." Shauna spits out my name like its poison.

Now Christina smacks me in the head, "you dumbass! What in the world were you thinking? The girl is pregnant for Christ's sake!"

"Will everyone quit hitting me." I say.

"What happened?" Will asks.

I sigh, "I was trying to help her and she flipped out on me. I didn't feel like fighting with her, so I went for a walk, but when I started walking down the hall, she told me not to come back." It isn't the whole truth, but it is the main reason I left.

"Dude." Will and Uri both say in unison.

"You better go talk to her." Christina spits at me.

"I will, I just want to give her some time."

"No, now! If I know Tris, and I do, she is going to be heartbroken right now. You need to go talk to her." Christina's voice becomes a little more gentle, "Four, she needs you right now."

"Fine, I'm going." I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria and towards the apartment.

The door is thankfully unlocked. I didn't take my keys with me last night, so I would have had to pick the lock, or bust the door down.

I enter cautiously, not knowing what to expect. I see that the living room and kitchen are empty, so Tris must still be in bed. I slowly open the door to our bedroom and see a mound of blankets on the bed. Knowing that Tris is somewhere buried beneath them, I walk over slowly and pull them away.

There she is. Curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed lies Tris. She must feel the cold air on her bare skin because her eyes flutter open almost immediately.

She blinks a couple times then jolts up and scoots away from ,

me, like she is afraid. Her hand is resting on her stomach while she does this. It breaks my heart a little to have her think that I would ever hurt her or our daughter.

* * *

***Tris POV**

I feel cold air on my bare legs and open my eyes to see why I feel that way. I blink a couple times, but only enough to make out a figure in the shape of an adult male. I sit up rather quickly and move away from the figure while clutching my stomach, trying to protect my unborn baby.

Once I feel like I'm a safe distance away, I blink a few more times to see who the figure is. My vision slowly comes into focus and I see that the man standing before me is Tobias. I let out a sigh of relief and take my hand from stomach.

"Tris I-" I cut him off as I jump up and wrap my arms around him.

"Please don't ever leave me again." I say into his shirt.

He let's out a large sigh and hugs me back, "I promise, I won't leave unless you want me to."

"No, not even then." I object.

"Okay, not even then."

Our embrace lasts at least five minutes. I slowly pull away and look into his eyes. Oh how I have missed them. Even though it hasn't even been 24 hours, it feels like it's been a lifetime since I saw them last.

"Tobias, I am so sorry for what I said yesterday. I was hormonal and flustered and scared, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I plead.

"Tris you have nothing to be sorry for. I was pushing too hard, and I just should have stopped talking about it when you told me to. I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable through these next few months, and I was a being a dick. I wasn't thinking about what you actually wanted and I'm sorry."

"You were not being a dick. You were just trying to help me. If anything, I was a dick. I just over reacted. I was scared about being being a mother at such a young age, and my hormones were going insane. I'm sorry."

He envelopes me into another hug. "I love you Tris."

"I love you too." My voice is muffled because I'm speaking into his shirt.

He pulls back after a few minutes and bends down to kiss me. I am at least a foot shorter that him so he has to go down pretty far to be able to reach my lips.

The kiss is short and light. No hunger or lust was detected, but it was full of passion. Even though it only lasted a couple seconds, it felt like the most passionate kiss I've even had. I love the way Tobias kisses me. Both his hands go around my waist and mine go around his neck. He pulls me as close to him as humanly possible and just holds me as our lips are pressed together.

I am the one to pull away this time, but only because I hear a knock at the door.

Tobias groans and I go to answer the door. When I open it I am pulled into a hug by someone when I pull back I see that it is Christina.

"Tris, are you okay? Did Four come and talk to you. If he didn't, I swear to God-" she rambles, but I cut her off.

"Chris, calm down. I'm fine, and yes, Four did apologize." I tell her. "What were going to do to him if he didn't?"

"If he didn't what?" She asks, like what she said two seconds ago never happened.

"If Four didn't come talk to me." I say, "I mean, it's not like you could do that much. He is like ten times stronger than you."

"Oh, I'm not the only one who would have been pissed at him. All of our friends are mad at him too." She says.

Just after she says that, Four comes out of the bedroom and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Christina glares at him for a second, but then it turns into a smile.

"Four, if you ever do that again, I will personally throw you over the chasm." She threatens.

"Challenge accepted." Four states.

"What ever, I'm just happy you guys worked it out. I guess I better go tell the others, cause they are probably all plotting against you right now. Bye." With that Christina turns and leaves.

Four shuts the door and turns me to face him. We share a deep passionate kiss then laugh at what Christina said about throwing him into the chasm.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. Remeber to leave a review so I know you guys I know you guys are reading. Love you! BYE 3**

**New chapters every Monday and Friday.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Approx. 5 months later***

"Hey, Tobias, can you go get me some cake?" I ask.

He rolls over from his side of the bed to look at me, "Tris, it's 2:30 in the morning. Can't you wait?" He sounds very sleepy.

"Please. It will only take like ten minutes, then you can go back to bed." I practically beg. I don't know what it is, but I just get random cravings in the middle of the night.

"Ugh!" He moans, "I'm not doing the for you, I'm doing it for the baby." He gets up and puts his clothes back on then grabs his keys.

"I love you!" I shout as he walks out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah." Then I hear the front door shut, and roll back over and doze off for a little bit.

I wake up, after what seems like minutes, but according to the clock on my night stand, it has really been hours. 'It shouldn't take Tobias three hours to get cake,' I think to myself. I sit up and look around our dark room, then walk into the living room to see if he is out there. Nothing. Nobody is in the kitchen either.

Once I start to worry, I call his phone, but to my surprise, it is still sitting on his bedside table. I quickly put on some pants and a T-shirt then grab my keys and walk out of our apartment and to the dining hall, not knowing where he would be.

Being almost eight months pregnant, I am out of breath when I reach the dining hall, so I sit at one of the tables and rub my stomach. "You are really heavy. You know that?" I tell my unborn child.

Just then, I hear a movement. It sounds like a man. His steps are heavy, and don't hold much stealth. The second I turn around, a bag is put over my head, and I feel a needle inserted into my neck. After struggling for a few seconds, everything goes black.

* * *

***Tobias POV***

(So basically the the same thing happened to Tobias)

When I wake up, I see that I'm tied to a chair in a room I don't recognize, but somehow notice that there is water leaking from the ceiling, which must mean that the room is somewhere underneath the chasm.

I here some groans coming from in front of me. I look up and let my eyes focus a little, then am shocked by my discovery.

"Tris?" I question.

"Four?" She sounds panicked. "Four, what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but you need to calm down. Too much actress could induce an early labor." I tell her.

"And we wouldn't and that, now would we." An unknown voice says.

A light flickers on, and I can see. Finally. Looking over to where the voice came from, I see Peter standing by a door with a knife in his hand. 'This can't be good,' I think to myself.

"Peter, let us go, I swear to God-" he cuts me off.

"What? You can't do anything while being trapped into that chair." He says in an evil voice.

"Peter! Quit playing around, we are here for one reason." Another voice says from behind Peter. Just after, Eric steps into the light so I can see his face.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To ruin your life." Eric answers.

I look over to Tris, I can tell she is still panicking, but is also trying to calm down.

"Let us go!" She finally says.

"Now why would we do that, when we have you right where we want you?" Peter chimes in.

"What did we ever do to you? Huh?" Tris asks.

"Nothing really, I just don't like you."

"Peter, you really think tying us up is going to scare us? Cause if you do, you are seriously mistaken." They continue arguing, and I can't help but just glare at Peter and Eric.

"What makes you think that I was just going to is you up. I've got something else planned." Peter walks over to Tris, "and I'm going to start with you." The knife in his hand slides across Tris' arm and makes a cut.

I can tell that she is trying not to show emotion, but it isn't working too well. I look back over to Eric, who has now left.

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry." Peter says with an evil smile, "oh wait! No I'm not."

"Peter, let her go!" I at him.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to finish what I started last year while you watch."

While struggling to free my bonds, he makes another cut on Tris' leg. She let's out a slight yelp.

"Peter, when I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kill you!" She yells at him.

"Not if I kill you first." He pauses and turns to me, "but I think I'll start with this baby." Then turns back to Tris and makes a cut on her stomach.

She let's out a blood curling scream. I want to help her so bad. Peter is going to kill her and my baby while I watch.

I don't know what I am going to do, but then remember that I keep a knife stashed in my back pocket. Slowly, I feel around for then handle when Tris starts screaming again when I find the knife and cut my bonds loose.

Peter turns just in time for me to jump up and slit his throat. He then falls to the floor. Dead instantly.

I move to cut Tris' bonds as quickly as I can. I take off my shirt and put it on the open wound on her stomach, then run out of the room we are in. Thankfully I know where we are once we are out, and Eric is nowhere insight.

I feel the blood of Tris' limp body run down my bare back and I run to the infirmary. I get there and two nurses immediately run up to me with a hospital bed and ask me what happened.

"We were attacked. She has multiple stab wounds in her stomach, leg, and arm. Please you have to save the baby!" I plead.

"We will do everything we can, but you need to stay out here." One of the nurses says as the other one takes Tris away from me.

She goes back into a room on the bed, and I am forced to stay out here. Frustrated, I walk over to a wall and punch a hole in it then walk out then to the apartment to get another shirt, and find Eric.

* * *

**Duh Duh duh cliffhanger! Is the baby going to live? Is Tris going to live? What is Four going to do to Eric? I guess you will just have to wait til Monday to find out. I hate doing this to you, but it makes for a good story. Sorry. See you guys on Monday, and don't forget to review! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay guys, I need some help with figuring out baby names. I will write out a list of names that I like, and the one with the most votes will be the baby's doesn't nesessarily mean that the baby will live though I could just want the name for the funeral. But anyway, here are the names:**

**Emma Lee**

**Quinn Grace**

**Samantha Eve**

**Lacy Mae**

**Katarina Lane**

**Serenity Ann**

**Vote on those names. The winner will be picked Monday when I post the new chapter, so you have the weekend to vote. See you Monday! Bye guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

Finding Eric didn't work. I had to have searched the entire compound, but couldn't find anything, so now I am in the hospital waiting room.

I have been waiting in the same spot for almost an hour now, and nobody has told me anything about Tris or the baby. Before I came back here, I told our other friends about Tris. They all said that they would come down here in the morning, which I can understand. It was the middle of the night when I told them, so they were all pretty tired.

After another 10 minutes, a doctor finally comes out and walks up to me, "Tris is going to survive. The baby however-"

"Damnit." I say under my breath.

"We managed to save her, but they only way to do that was to deliver her. The stab wounds that Tris suffered were deep enough to penetrate her woom, so we had no choice but to deliver the baby." I let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

I nod and he leads me to the nursery. She is in an incubator when we walk in, only because she was born prematurely. She looks so much like Tris though. I just wish I could see her eyes.

"Can I see Tris?" I ask after a minute. I don't want to leave my daughter, but I need to see Tris.

"Of course. Follow me."

I trail close behind the doctor as he leads the way to Tris' room. It coincidentally, it is room number 6. She is lying on a hospital bed with wires and tubes coming for all different points on her body. There is a tube that pumps blood into her right arm, another one that is going down her throat, one in her left arm, and one running under her nose, which I assume is feeding her oxygen.

She looks so broken, but still manages to look beautiful. The bandage that is on her arm is drenched in blood. That doctor quickly changes it, along with the one on her leg, and the two on her stomach.

He leaves after a minute, but tells me to press the little red button on the wall if she wakes up, but it is very unlikely that she will at the moment.

When he's gone, I take a seat in the chair next to Tris' bed and grab her hand. I sit there for God knows how long, and eventually fall asleep.

When I wake, Tris is still unconscious. A nurse is changing her bandages. I go for a walk through the hospital and stop by the nursery. Looking through the window, I can see my beautiful daughter.

Then walking into the waiting room, all of our friends are sitting in the chairs. They all immediately stand up and walk over to me.

"Four, is Tris alright?" Zeke asks.

"What about the baby?" Christina questions.

"They are both just fine, but Tris is still unconscious and the baby is in the nursery." I tell them.

"Do they know when she will wake up?" Marlene says.

I shake my head. "But she is going to be okay though?" A very worried Shauna chimes in.

"The doctors think so, yes. They also think that she could wake up any time, so all we have to do now is wait."

"Dude, how are you being so calm right now?" Zeke asks.

"Trust me, I wasn't five hours ago."

"Okay, am I the only one who wants to know what the hell happened? I mean, who would want to attack a pregnant girl?" Uriah speaks up.

"Can you not think of anyone?" They look at me with blank faces, "It was Peter."

"I am going to kill him!" Christina almost shouts.

"Sorry, but I kind of already beat you to it."

"What?" They all ask at the same time.

"He was going to kill Tris, I didn't have a choice!"

"I'm not complaining. Peter was a dick."

"I agree with Zeke, bitch had it coming." Will agrees.

"Four," I turn around to see who is talking to me, "Tris is awake, and is asking for you." The doctor says.

"Okay," I turn back to our friends, "I'll come get you guys later."

"Tell Tris we love her." Christina says.

"Will do." I say and walk/run back to Tris' room.

"Four." She says weakly when she sees me.

"Ya Tris, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts Four. It hurts really bad." A couple tears stream down her face.

I wipe them away with my thumb and kiss the top if hr head. "I know, and I wish I could take the pain from you. I feel horrible for letting Peter do this to you."

She shakes her head a little, "Four, it wasn't your fault. You were tied up jut like me."

"Yeah, but if I remembered that I had a life in my pocket earlier, I could have stopped him." I say and look down at my shoes, feeling too guilty to look at Tris.

"Hey look at me. What's done is done, and we can't do anything about now, except forget. Okay?"

"Okay."

We sit there for a few minutes, then a nurse comes in and looks to be carrying a baby.

"Tris would you like to meet your daughter?" She asks.

Tris smiles and nods, tears welling up in her eyes. The nurse hands our daughter off to Tris, and I can't help but to smile.

"I thought she had to stay in the incubator." I tell the nurse.

"That was only temporary. We just had to make sure that she was able to breath and do other things by herself before she could see you. She has been out of it for almost an hour now. We were just waiting for Tris to wake up." She smiles at the sight of Tris holding our child. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, but I'll come back to check on you in a little while."

She leaves and now it's jut me, Tris, and our baby. Tris scoots over a little, allowing me to sit on the bed with her.

My arm goes around her shoulder and we both just gaze down at the beautiful child that we helped bring into the world.

"Does she have a name yet?" Tris finally asks.

"No, I was going to wait til you woke up." I tell her.

"So what should we name her then?"

"I was thinking Emma Lee."

"That's perfect." She smiles.

* * *

**WOOO! Emma Lee was the name with the most votes! So, Everybody is alive (except Peter.) I hope you guys liked this chapter it was actually very fun to write for some reason. Remember to leave a review telling me how much you like it, or what you want to happen. Now, I am really sorry to say this, but I will be out of town until Sunday and that means being away from my computer. :( I will try to write a couple chapters while i'm gone, but I most likely wont be able to post them until next week. :'( I know it will be hard, but I also know that all of you can survive without me updating for a week. I love you guys! See you next week! XOXOXO**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY GUYS! I'm back for my little vacation. I did manage to write two new chapters for you since I missed the update on Friday, so with out further ado, here are chapters are 28 and 29!**

* * *

***Tris POV**

As I am sitting in the hospital bed and holding Emma, I think about my parents. How did they react when I was born? I am so grateful that the doctors were able to Emma though, that I don't think about it for long.

Tobias has been here a lot, but most of the time he is out looking for Eric. I want him found and punished as much as Tobias does, but I just wish that he would spend with me and Emma.

I look at the clock hanging on the wall in front of my bed and see that it is almost 12:30. The doctors have already released Emma, but she has still been staying here with me until I am released, which according to my doctor, is tomorrow. Being in the same room for two weeks gets irritating after a while.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence Emma starts fussing, indicating that she is hungry. I push a little button on the side of my bed and a nurse comes walking in. "Will you make Emma a bottle please?" I ask.

She nods and leaves the room for a moment, then comes back in with a little pink and white baby bottle full of formula. She hands it to me and I feed Emma the bottle while the nurse does something with the machines.

About halfway through the bottle, Emma falls asleep and I place her in the little crib that is next to my bed. She looks so peaceful. I can't help but stare a little. She is so small, her dark hair is just like Tobias' she has most of my facial features, except for my nose and eyes. Her eyes are a dark blue with Greg highlights, so I guess that she kind of has my eyes, but there is more blue than gray.

I watch as she sleeps for a few minutes until Christina comes walking into my hospital room with a big duffle bag in her hand. She comes up and sets it at the foot of my bed then sits down next to me.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi. What's in the bag?" I ask.

"Clothes. I figures you would need something to wear when you get released tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. Thanks."

"So where is my favorite baby?" She asks.

I point to the crib next to us that she clearly overlooked when he walked into the room. She stands up and looks down at her.

"She is so cute Tris! You better be careful, I might just steal her from you one day." She jokes and we both laugh a little.

"Sorry, but she is all mine." I say with a smile. "So do you know where Four is? He hasn't been around much since he told me he was going to try and find Eric. And that was like a week and a half ago."

"No, I haven't. He doesn't really show up for any meals, and according to Zeke, he hasn't been to the control room for a while either." Just then, Emma begins to cry as she wakes up.

I reach over and pick her up and feed her the rest of her bottle. She takes it without fussing, and I continue my conversation with Christina.

"I don't really blame him for wanting to find Eric so bad, but I just wish that he would try to spend more time with me and Emma. She is only two weeks old, and he has really only interacted with her for a few hours. Will you please go find him for me. I don't want this to continue for much longer."

"Of course. I know this must be hard on you, but just remember that you still have all of your crazy friends to help out too." She reassures.

"Thanks Chris." I sit up and wrap the arm that isn't supporting Emma around her.

She returns the hug then kisses Emma on her forehead and leaves.

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up the next day at about 7:30. This has become pretty routine since Emma started sleeping in my room. She wakes up about every four or five hours, so I have pretty much had to learn when she does wake up, so I could get up a few minutes before and have a nurse make her a bottle.

As usual, I push the little button on the aide of my bed, and a nurse comes walking in wearing the usual black uniform. She immediately knows its time for a bottle when she sees that I am slowly picking Emma and trying not to wake her too early.

She leaves for a moment, and comes back in a few minutes later with, to my surprise, Tobias trailing behind. He looks at me with a smile.

"Hi." I say as the nurse hands me the bottle for Emma, then she checks some of the machines and leaves.

"Hey. How has Emma been?"

"Okay, but she along with her mother really miss her daddy." I say, a little harshness in my voice.

"I know, and I am really sorry. I have just been so caught up with trying to find Eric and punish him for what he did, or what he tried to do-" I cut him off.

"Okay, I understand that finding him is important to you, but having you around our daughter more than a couple hours a week is important to me. I have hardly seen you, I would like to know that when I come home today that my boyfriend will be right there next to me as I fall asleep at night and hold and feed his daughter when I wake up in the morning. If you can't do that, then I will just have to find someone who can." I don't snap at him, but my voice is still fairly firm.

"Tris, I told you that I would never leave you again, and I meant it. I promise, I will go to bed with you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. And believe me, I want to spend as much time with Emma as I can, but I want to know that both of you are sage from any danger before I do any of those things." He sits down next to me on the small hospital bed, "I love both of you. That is never going to change, but I want to know that Eric is never going to come after either of you again."

"I want that too, but please, just promise me that you will try to spend more time with your family too."

"I promise." He gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Can I hold my daughter now?"

I smile and hand him both Emma and the bottle she was dinking from just seconds before.

He holds her so gently his his arms. Its also kind of funny to see such a tiny baby in such huge arms.

"She looks so cute in you big arms." I tell Tobias with a smile on my face.

"Well being almost a month early, she's going to be pretty tiny. I imagine that you were this small when you were a baby."

"Maybe. I just know that I wasn't a month early though. I was just small to begin with."

We sit there all together for what seems like hours until the doctor that treated my wounds comes in.

"So, Tris, we just have a little paperwork for you to fill out, then you are free to go. I do request that you take 2 of these a day," he hands me an orange bottle of pills, "along with your breakfast and dinner. They will help you heal faster, and make the most of the pain go away."

He hands me a clipboard and a pencil, then I begin filling out all the boring release papers.

Once all if that is done, Emma has finished her bottle and I back in her little crib, so I have Tobias help me get dressed, since it still hurts a little bit to move around too much.

Once I am wearing real clothes, not just some weird hospital clothes, I grab Emma, and then the three of us walk back to our apartment.

We get there and Tobias unlocks the door. He opens it and allows me to walk in first. I look around, and absolutely everything looks the same as when I went out to look for him two weeks ago.

All the furniture is in the same place, there is no garbage anywhere, and there is dust collecting on some things. I turn to look at Tobias.

"Have you been here at all during the pat two weeks?" I ask.

"Not really." He walks towards me and closes the door behind him.

I walk over to the couch and sit. Between having to carry myself and Emma, the weight is beginning to be too much. Tobias just stands there a second.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Emma. I mean this apartment is really only big enough for two people. It us really small, and we don't have anywhere for Emma to sleep." I tell him.

"Well, its not like we can move. This is the biggest apartment size in the compound for people with normal jobs, unless we are married or one of us is a leader, there isn't much we can do."

I sigh, "So what are we going to do then? Raise our child in a one bedroom apartment? Even if we just got her a crib, it wouldn't fit anywhere. The couch takes up three quarters of the living room, and the TV takes up the other quarter. And there barely enough room in our bedroom for us to walk around."

He comes to sit next to me and places his hand on the back of my neck so I will look at him instead of my feet.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We can get through this together. I will sleep on the couch, and you can share the bed with Emma, while I sort living arrangements out with Max." He tries to reassure me.

"Okay, but make it fast. I have already had to go two weeks without you sleeping next to me, I don't want it to be too much longer."

"Okay, I'll go try and talk to him now." He stands up and walks towards the door, "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Tobias exits the apartment and leaves Emma and myself alone once again.


	30. Chapter 30

Tobias is gone for about an hour before I get bored and walk to Christina's apartment with Emma. I knock on the door, and Marlene answers.

"Tris!" She almost shouts, but then sees that Emma is asleep in my arms.

"Hey. Four left for a little bit, and I was getting bored." I say.

Just then Christina comes walking up the door. "Why are you still standing outside? Come in." She pulls me inside and we walk I to the living room where I sit on the couch.

"So what's going on?" Christina asks.

"I got bored waiting for Four and I wanted to talk to someone who can actually speak." I say while shifting Emma in my arms.

"Where did he go?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with Max and a new apartment. Ours is so small, and there is no room for Emma."

"So what are you guys going to do in the mean time? I mean, even if he does convince Max to give you guys a bigger place, I will most likely take a few weeks at least." Chris says.

"Yeah, I know. Four said that in the mean time, he would sleep on the couch so that Em and I could have the bed."

"Aww, that is so sweet of him." Marlene squeals. "Are you okay with it though?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice. I would rather be able to go to sleep with him next to me, but I also would feel safer with Em next to me too. At least until someone finds Eric. Besides, its not like all three of us can fit on our tiny bed. Even before Emma was here, we were both squished on the bed. I mean, its only a little bigger than a regular twin size bed. I'll be surprised if Emma fits on there with me. She is small, but we also need to put a bunch of pillows on the side of the bed so she doesn't roll off in the middle of the night."

"I'm sure you guys can figure it out. You always got us too." Chris says.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

* * *

***Tobias POV**

I walk out of the apartment and go down to Zeke's place. It isn't that far from Tris and I's apartment since Zeke and I have the same job. He and Shauna only live a few apartments down.

I get to the door of their place, knocking once before I enter. Zeke is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand talking to Uriah and from as far as I can tell, Shauna is not here. Thank God.

"Hey Four!" Uriah shouts when he sees me.

"Hey guys, I need your help with something." I tell them.

"If you want us to help you look for Eric, the answer is no. You gotta lay off it for a while dude. The entire compound is looking for him." Zeke says.

"No, its not about Eric." I pause for a moment, "I need your help picking out an engagement ring for Tris."

When I say this, the both jump off the couch and congratulate me. "That's great man! But why did you wait until now to do it? I mean, I'm not saying you should have gotten married while Tris was pregnant, but why did you wait until right now to even propose?" Zeke asks.

"Because I didn't want her to feel like the only reason we were getting married was because she was pregnant, and I didn't want it to be that way either, I was going to wait a while after Emma was born too, but we don't have any room in our apartment any more."

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Uri says.

"So are you guys going to help me or not?" I ask.

"Of course we are!" Zeke says.

"Come on, there is a jewelry shop in the Pit."

"I don't even want to know how our know that Uri." Zeke tells Uriah.

"Marlene dragged me in there one time a couple months ago. She wanted to look for some new jewelry, rings in particular for some reason." Zeke and I laugh at this. "What?" Uri questions.

"Damn dude! You really are clueless." Zeke teases.

"What are talking about? I am no clueless!"

"Uriah, Marlene clearly wants you to propose." I chime in.

"What? No, that's impossible! We've only been dating for a year and a half."

"So have Tris and I, and I'm proposing."

"That's different! You don't have a choice cause you knocked her up!" Uriah tries to defend himself.

"Dude, face the facts, Marlene wants to get married." Zeke says quickly, so I don't punch Uriah in the face for his comment.

"Whatever. Just drop it so we can go get a ring for Tris." He retorts.

"Good idea." Zeke agrees.

The two of them put down the bottles of beer in their hands, and we walk out of Zeke's apartment and to the jewelry shop in the Pit.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

Two and a half hours later, I have the perfect ring for Tris. It has a silver band and two small white diamonds on the sides and a slightly bigger black diamond in the middle. I know that she will absolutely love it.

I walk back to our apartment after saying 'bye' to Zeke and Uriah. When I walk inside, Tris is sitting on the couch with her sketch book.

"Hey, I thought you would be back later." She says as she closes her sketch book and places it on the coffee table.

"Nope, where's Em?" I sit down next to her on the couch.

"Asleep I'm the bedroom. I put a bunch of pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off the bed." Tris says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Very. Getting stabbed and taking care of a two week old can do that to you." She jokes, I can tell she is also being fairly serious.

"Come here," I wrap me arms around her and pull her closer to me. "Go to sleep Tris, I'll take care off Emma if she wakes up."

She looks up at me and smiles, "thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I tell her, then give her a quick peck on the lips before she falls asleep in my arms.

I missed having her do this for the passed couple weeks, so now I savor every moment, not knowing how long it will last.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked those two chapters. I will try to post on Friday, but school starts for me tomorrow, so I dont know how busy I am going to be. Dont worry though, I am going to try and write more chapter ahead of time, so all i have to do is get on the computer and post them. Dont forget to leave a review, and I will see all you amazing people on Friday with a new chapter. Love you guys! Bye. XOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, so I was planning on posting a chapter tonight, but I have run out of ideas, so I need your help. PLEASE! PLEASE! Give me ideas so I can continue the story. If I don't have any by tomorrow morning, I can't promise to continue, and I really don't want to stop. Remember that any idea is a good one , so make sure leave your suggestion. Iwill be checking every hour for new comments. I hope you guys come up with some good stuff since I can't at the moment. Bye guys, love you. XOXO**

**BTW, I saw If I Stay last night, and it was such a good movie. All you guys should go see it!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I am really sorry I havent updated in a while. I have been really busy with school, and when i get home, I normally take a nap, but anyway, the other reason why I havent posted anything is because I didnt have any ideas that I thought were good. You guys though, you all have amazing ideas in you heads, and hopefully, I will be able to make most of them happen. I hoipe you like Chapter 30!**

* * *

Tris is only in my arms for about half an hour until Emma wakes up and I have to go get her. I carefully move Tris so she is laying on the couch and I go into our bedroom to get my crying daughter.

I slowly pick Emma up and rock her in my arms so she would calm down. It only takes a few minutes to do so. Her eyes are open and staring into mine. I smile a little then go into the kitchen to prepared a bottle for her.

She starts to fuss a little as I am waiting for the formula mixture to warm up in the hot water on the little stove in our kitchen. I continue to rock her, and soon enough, the bottle is warm and I feed it to Emma to drink.

She drinks the entire thing rather quickly. She must be hungry I think. After, I burp her and hold her in my arms until she falls asleep again, just thinking about I helped bring this beautiful child into the world.

Even though she was sort of an accident, I love her with all of my being and would do anything and everything to protect her from danger. If anything were to happen to her or Tris, I would never forgive myself for not protecting them.

I lie on the bed with Emma right next to me and doze off to sleep.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I wake up and am happy with the sight that I see. Tris is lying across from me with Emma in the middle. I am rather surprised that all three if us can fit on the bed at one time.

After a few seconds of just enjoying this wonderful sight, Tris' eyes flutter open. She looks at me and a smile instantly spreads across her face.

"Morning." She says.

"Morning." I reply. "When did you come in here last night?"

"Around 3:30. Emma woke up, and apparently you didn't here her, so I got up and fed her. Then I came back in here and decided to lie down on the bed." She explains, "plus, the couch was too far away to go back to."

I laugh a little, "well, at least we know your sense of humor is still there."

Then, as if on cue, Emma wakes up. I smile and lift her onto my chest. She lies there for a moment, then falls asleep again.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Tris asks.

"I guess she likes her daddy more than her mommy." I laugh.

Tris rolls her eyes and gives me a kiss. "Your a smart ass you know that?" She asks.

"So I've been told." I joke.

I slowly sit up and move Emma so she is now resting in my arms. I think of how much I love both her and Tris, then I am think about how I bought an engagement ring yesterday.

I look to Tris, who is currently putting her hair up into a ponytail. "I want to take you somewhere today. Just the two of us. We take Emma to Christina's so she can babysit for an hour or two." I tell her.

"Are you sure? Christina has never been alone with a baby before. Are you sure she will be okay?" She asks.

"Tris, both of them will be fine. Plus Will is most likely going to be there. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you are right." She says. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower real quick, then we can go. Deal?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Tris disappears into the bathroom, then I place Emma on the bed and get dressed.

* * *

***PAGE BREAK***

I pull Tris down next to me as I sit down in our special spot near the chasm. "So, are you going to tell me why we are here, or am I going to have to guess?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I wanted to bring you here so I could ask you something." She looks a little confused. "Tris, I know I have loved you since the first moment I saw you fall into that net at the beginning of initiation. You are the love of my life and I would do anything if it means your happiness. I know that we have had our ups and downs, but I love you more than anything in the world, and would like to spend the rest of my life showing it." I move so I am in front of her and on one knee, "Tris, will you mar-"

"Yes!" She shouts before I finish.

"Marry me?" I finish.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She shouts again. I smile and take the ring out of the small box it is in and then place it on her finger.

Once the ring is on her, she pulls me into a passionate kiss by the back of my neck. My hands move to her hips and hers go around my neck.

After a moment we pull away for air. She just stares at me with a smile stretching across her face. "What?" I ask.

Her grin grows bigger. "We're getting married." She says.

"Yes we are." I say back, then pull her into another kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I would rather give you guys something than nothing. I will try to write a couple new chapters in the next couple of days, but one thing I did want to ask was if you guys would like if I post another fanfic. I have been writing it for a little while now, but I wanted to wait until I go to the 30th chapter of this story. It is another divergent adaption, but like so many others out there, it takes place in modern time, and Tris and everybody else are in high school. if you would like to read it, let me know in the comments, and if not, tell me why. **

**See you wonderful people later! Love you guys! XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everybody! So sorry I didnt update yesterday like I should have, I had the chapter all finished and everything, but when I got home from school, I had a really bad headache, so i took a nap, and when I woke up, I went to the football game at my high school with a bunch of my friends, we lost by the way, 55-15, an dwhen i was over, my voice was gone and i was really tired, so I just took a shower and went to bed when i got home. I know that these are only excuses, and that they dont mean much, but I ****_am _****truly sorry that i didnt update. SO, without further ado, I present Chapter 31! ENJOY!**

* * *

"So when do you want tell everyone?" Tris asks as we walk to Christina's apartment to pick up Emma.

"I don't, but I think Christina is going to notice as soon as she opens the door." We both laugh.

When we arrive at Christina's door, I knock once then walk in, Tris following close behind.

"Hey guys, I thought you would be gone longer." Christina says when she sees us.

"I said we were o lay going to be gone a couple hours." Tris says. "So where is Em?"

"Oh, Will went to go get some lunch, and took Emma with him, cause she was kind of driving me crazy." She says.

Tris turns around and smacks my chest. "What was that for?"

"I told you Christina was going to go insane trying to take care of a baby!" Tris scolds.

"Tris, calm down." Christina tels her. "I was just joking, we had a really good time. And did you really think that I was incapable of taking care of my best friend's baby for two hours?"

"Yes..." Tris pauses for a moment, "...No. I don't know. You've never taken care of a child, so I didn't really know how you would react."

"Tris, you forget that I have a little sister. I used to have to look after her while my parents weren't home, and we both turned out just fine."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Do you know why Will will be back?" I ask.

Christina shakes her head, "he left about ten minutes ago,so he should be back soon."

"Okay."

We all sit on the couch in Chris' living room and talk for a while, and the entire time that we are talking, Christina down at notice the ring on Tris' finger. I am quite surprised, I thought that she would be the first to notice, but then again, maybe not.

After about twenty minutes after talking about random things, Tris changes the subject, "where is Will? Am I he only one that thinks he should have been back by now?"

"He is probably just stuck in the line to get food." Christina reassures her.

"Yeah, that is a possibility, but lines have never been that long before." I can tell Tris is starting to worry.

"So, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and see if we can find them?" I suggest.

Tris nods in agreement. All three of us stand and walk silently to the dining hall.

Christina's apartment is pretty far from it, so it takes a few minutes to walk there. But when we do enter, there is no line, just as Tris said.

We walk over to our usual table, and they aren't sitting there with our other friends. I can tell Trial is full out panicking.

"Hey, have you guys seen Will and Emma in here at all?" I ask.

They all shake their heads. "Is something wrong?" Marlene asks.

"Hey Tris, are you okay? You look a little freaked." Uriah states.

Tris shakes her head and collapses onto the bench next to Zeke. I bend down in front of her and rub her shoulder for comfort. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find them." I say.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Lynn snaps after a minute.

"Will and Emma are missing. They left about forty five minutes ago to come down here and get some lunch, but the should have been back by now." Christina explains to everybody.

"Oh my god. What do you think happened?" Shauna asks.

"If I knew that, don't you think I would have my daughter right now!?" Tris snaps. She takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Shauna, I didn't mean say that." She apologizes.

"It's okay Tris, really. If I was in your position, I would be freaking out too."

"Why don't we all split up, and look around the compound. I mean they have to around here somewhere right?" Marlene suggests.

"Good idea. Split into groups of two, and meet back at our apartment in an hour." I tell everybody. They all nod and take off in different directions. Zeke with Shauna, Uriah with Marlene, and Chris with Lynn.

"Come on, we will go check the training room and the train tracks." I tell Tris.

She nods and stands up from her seat. I pull her face up to mine and give her a quick kiss. She pulls back and looks to the ground. I lift her head with my hand so she will look at me. "Hey, we will find her. Okay?"

"Okay." With that she places a small kiss on my cheek and grabs my hand. We take off running to the training room to see if Emma and Will are in there for some reason, but it is empty.

The same goes for the train tracks. After we are done checking those two places, and anywhere else that we can think of where they might be, we go back to our apartment to meet up with the others.

Once Uriah and Mar arrive, I speak up, "did anybody have any luck?"

"Nothing." Zeke says, "Shauna and I had to have checked the entire compound at least twice."

"Same here. Nothing." Uri chimes in.

Tris gets up and walks into our bedroom. I don't follow, knowing that she needs to be alone right now.

We all sit in silence for a few seconds until Tris shouts from the bedroom, "FOUR!"

I jump out of my seat on the couch and run into the room to see Tris sitting on the bed with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" I ask. She hands it to me without moving the location of her eyes. I quickly take the paper and read it.

_You'll never see her again._

_- M_

I knew immediately that it was Marcus who took my daughter. I crumpled up the little piece of paper then picked up the lap on the dresser next next to me and threw it at the wall in anger.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shauna asked walking into the room.

"I know who has Emma." I say, then storm out of the apartment to go the train.

I get to the train tracks right as the train comes barreling around the corner. Then, just before I jump on, Zeke and Uri come running towards me.

"I have no idea where we are going, but if you think you are doing this alone, you are seriously mistaken." Zeke says.

"Thanks guys." I say, then start running to get one the train.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in the comments. I read all of them, and really enjoy hearing what you wonderful people think. Also, I still havent gotten an answer on weather or not i should post my other story. Please tell me if I should, because, I would really like to, but i want to know what you guys think. Anyway, I'll be back on Monday with another chapter. Love you guys sooooo much. BYE! XOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

After about fifteen minutes of sitting on the train, we arrive at the abnegation section of the city, and Zeke, Uriah and I jump off the train and begin to walk to my father's house.

"Hey Four, what are we doing in Abnegation?" Zeke asks.

"Because the person who took my daughter is here." I simply state.

"Wait," Uriah says, "you know who took Emma? Who?"

"Marcus." I say as we approach my old house.

I kick down the door and pull out the gun I had hidden in the waistband of my pants. Zeke checks upstairs, while Uriah and I look downstairs.

"You got anything Zeke?" I call up the stairs.

He comes walking down, "Nothing, you guys?"

"Same. What exactly are we looking for?" Uriah says.

"Anything." I say.

"Well, it's clear there is nothing here, so let's just go before someone sees us."

"Alright."

We go back to the train and ride back to the dauntless compound.

Tris and Christina are sitting on the couch when we get back to the apartment.

"Did you find her?" Tris asks, standing from her spot on the couch.

"No, when we got there, the place was empty. It didn't look like anybody had been there for days." I tell her and Christina.

She sits back down and puts her head in her hands and begins to cry again.

"Guys, could we have some time alone?" I ask our friends.

They nod and leave Tris and I's apartment. I walk over and sit down on the couch and pull Tris I to my lap.

She moves her head and cries into my chest. I stroke her back and begin to shed a few tears myself.

We both end up crying until we fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up the next morning, and Tris is still right where she was when she fell asleep.

I smile at the sight of her at peace, but that is when I realize that peace is the furthest thing from where she is right now. I know she is in hell right now. Both of us are, but I know it is worse for her.

After a few more minutes, she starts to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and look up to me. She smiles a little, but it is gone in seconds and turns into a frown.

"Tris, it's going to be okay. We'll find her." I tell her.

"I know, but... I just... I want her back Tobias, I want her in my arms."

"Tris, I promise, I will do anything and everything in my power to find our daughter and bring her back." She nods and snuggles back into me. "Why don't you go get dressed and we will go get some breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay." She agrees then disappears into the bedroom.

**Hey guys, Sorry for updating late again, i was busy yesterday. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. If you did, tell me in the comments, and if you didnt, tell me why. So, I decided to start a new fanfic soon, I dont know what it will be called, but the plot is another one that is fairly over used, but just give it a chance please. I will let you know when I do post it, you guys can go and read it if you want. Thank you for all you nice words that you have said to me in the comments, I really, really appreciate it. I love you people so so much. See you later. BYE! XOXO**

**P.S. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! XOXO **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, so I decided since all of you are begging for a new chapter, that I would give to you one day early. Now, it might be a little confusing at the beginning, but it will all make sense towards the end. Here is chapter 33. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up the same way I did yesterday, except there is one significance about this day that makes me just want to roll over and go back to sleep. I don't want to face everybody today. Just living in this place is a bad enough reminder, I don't need anybody else to remind me of this tragic day.

"Tris," Tobias says as he walks into our bedroom, "do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." I tell him. He leaves, I get get dressed in my normal outfit; a tank top and some pants. I pull on my combat boots and put my hair up into a ponytail, then walk out into the living room where Tobias is waiting for me.

"You ready?" He questions holding out his hand.

I take in a deep breath and grab his hand in my own, "No, but let's go."

We walk silently down a corridor and to the dining hall. Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke are waiting at our table when we sit down.

"Hey guys, how are you two doing this morning." Uriah asks.

"How do you fucking think I'm doing?" I snap at him. Tobias places his hand around my waist, and I calm down, "Uri, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to say that."

"Its fine Tris. It was a stupid question to ask." He accepts my apology.

"I think I'm just going to go back home," I quickly stand, "see you guys later." With that I run out of the cafeteria and back to my apartment, tears running down my face as I do so.

Once I get inside, I slam the door shut and collapse to the floor, crying.

A few moments later, I hear the door open and close and somebody's arms wrap tightly around me. I turn my body so I am crying into Tobias' chest.

He holds me while I shed my many tears and tells me that it is okay. "Tris, look at me." He says once I've calmed down a little.

I look up at him, and when I see his blue eyes, I lose it again. They look just like Emma's.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He tells me, but I can't believe it. I stand up and look at him with a mixture of anger and grief on my face.

"How can you say that?! 'It's going to be okay,' well, it's not! It's been a year Tobias!" I almost yell, "She would be one today. How can you tell me it's going to be alright when haven't seen my daughter in a year?"

He looks at me with a look I can not describe. "Because I don't know what else to say. Tris, I have been there for you this entire time, but you are acting like I don't know what is happening. Like I don't even care."

"Probably because you don't."

His face and shock and rage written all over it, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He shouts. "TRIS YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN, BUT I LOST MY DAUGHTER TOO!"

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY DON'T ACT LIKE IT!" I shout back, but then lower my voice just a little bit. "You promised me you would find her. You promised that everything was going to be okay." The tears start to come back, "you lied to me. And not only to me, you lied to yourself, and your friends."

His face turns softer when I say this; the rage completely gone from his face. He still doesn't say anything after about ten minutes of silence, so I speak up instead.

"Tobias, I lost one of my best friends and my daughter. Don't make me lose you too." With that, I walk out of our apartment and down to the training center. I just feel like hitting something.

***PAGE BREAK***

After about three hours of beating up punching bag til my knuckles bled and shifting guns til there was no more ammo, I go down to the cafeteria and get some food.

Christina and Marlene are at our table, so I decide to join them.

"Hey Tris." Marlene says and looks around the room. "Where's Four?"

"I have no idea." I sit and look down at my food with a frown. "We had another fight."

"Tris," Christina sighs.

"What was it about?" Mar asks.

I look up at her and get her the 'really?' look. "What do you think? It was about Emma."

"Tris you have to stop this. If you two keep fighting, it could turn out for the worst." Christina warns. I know she is right of course. Tobias and I have been fighting at least three times a week since about two months after Emma and Will disappeared.

"You think I don't know that? I wish to God that we could stop fighting about something so stupid, but we just can't." I tell them.

"Okay, first of all, you guys are not fighting for some stupid reason that nobody cares about, and second of all, Tris I know you don't want to believe it, but Emma is gone. Possibly forever, so are you just going to fight about with the love or your life, or are you going to finally let it go and move on? Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Marlene suggests, but before I can scream at her, Christina chimes in.

"Mar is right Tris. You need to move on and live your life."

"Yeah because you have totally moved on from Will? I don't think so." I decide that I am done hearing them criticize me, so I gt up and start to talk off.

"Where are you going?" Marlene shouts after me.

"To go punch something... again!" I shout back, without turning around.

**Marcus POV**

I pick up Emma, and get ready to take her to Natalie and Andrew's house, so I can go to work. It has been one year since I had my accomplice take the child from Beatrice and Tobias.

He should have known I would teach him a lesson sooner or later, and the lesson I have taught him this time is that he is not ready to be a father.

Walking out the front door of my simple Abnegation home, I go down the walkway that leads to the Prior house and knock.

Natalie opens the door and smile when she sees Emma in my arms. "Marcus, how is your morning?" She asks as I hand her the child she didn't know was her granddaughter.

"Excellent. How is yours?"

"Good, thank-you for asking." After a few more minutes of chit-chat, I bit her a good day, and head off to work.

**Tris POV**

Once again, I punch the bags full of sand until my knuckles are bloody and bruised. The door to the training room opens when I pick up a few knives. I look over and see you Tobias walking towards me.

"Tobias, I really don't-" I start, but am cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

He pulls back and wraps his arms around me, "I'm sorry, I don't want us to lose each other. I love you Tris, and I stand by my promise that I made a long time ago, when I said that I will never leave you."

I smile and he pulls back just enough so we can look at each other. "Even if I blame you for every bad thing in my life?" I question.

"Even if you blame me for every bad thing in your life." He confirms, "I love you Tris, and I am never letting you go."

My smile grows bigger, and I give him another long kiss. When we break apart, he takes my hands in his and examines them, "come on,"he says taking the knives out of my hands and puts them back on the table, "let's go get you cleaned up."

I nod, and we walk out of the training room and back to our apartment.

_ **Did you like it? I really hope you did, because I absolutely love this chapter. My new story will be up soon for all of those people who may be wondering, and I encourage all of you to go and read it. That is all for today, see you on Monday with a new chapter. Love you guys bye! XOXO**


	36. Chapter 36

After my hands are all cleaned up, I sit on the couch while Tobias makes me some tea.

He comes in a moments later with two mugs in his hands. I take one from him and lightly so on it. "We need to talk." I tell him after a moment.

"What about?" He asks.

"Tobias, I don't want to loose you, and I'm afraid that if we keep fighting, one of us will finally lose it, and we won't have this anymore." I gesture to the two of us. "I love you so, so much, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you."

"I know you don't Tris. I don't want to either, but what do you suggest we do? Emma is gone."

"I know that." I pause for a moment, "Marlene said maybe another baby would help."

"Tris-" Tobias starts.

"Will you just think about it? I know that another child won't replace the one we lost, but it may help."

He nods and pulls me into a hug. "I love you." He whispers I to my neck.

"I love you too."

**Christina POV**

"Mar, do you think I am depressed?" I ask Marlene as we walk down the corridor to my apartment.

"Are you kidding me? Christina, you have been anything but depressed for the past eight months." She says as I unlock the front door. "What makes you think you're depressed?"

"I don't know. I guess what Tris said earlier kind of got to me." I walk into the kitchen and grab a couple bottles of water from the mini fridge, then walk back to Marlene and take a seat next to here on the couch. "She's right you know, I'm still not over Will. I keep having nightmares about what could have happened."

"What? I thought those stopped months ago."

I shake my head, "It's even worse since I have no idea what really happened to him. He's all I ever think about, no matter what I do. I don't know how to make it stop."

Marlene wipes a tear from my face that I didn't know was there. "What was the last thing you remember of him? What was he acting like when he and Emma disappeared?"

I think for a moment, "Now that I think about it, he was acting kind of strange. A few days before everything happened, he kept asking me about Tris and Four and Emma." I gasp, "Do you think he could have something to do with Emma's kid napping?"

"I don't know, I mean it's a possibility, but why would Will do something like that?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should tell Four and Tris?"

"It might be a good idea." Marlene says, then we get up and walk over to Four and Tris' apartment.

**Tris POV**

Tobias holds me in his arms for a moment, then there is a knock at the door which separates us.

I get up and walk over to the door. When I pull it open, Christina and Marlene are standing there.

"What's up guys?" I ask.

"Tris, we need to talk to you and Four. It's about Emma and Will." Chris says.

I open the door wider and they walk inside. We walk over to the couch and sit down. Me next to Tobias. Christina next to me, and Marlene in the small chair next to the couch.

"So what do you you guys need to talk about?" I question after a moment.

"Mar and I were talking earlier, and Will and Emma came up." Christina pauses for a second. "I think Will could have something to do with Emma's kid napping."

"Are you sure?" Tobias chimes in.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but just before it happened, he became kind of obsessed with the three of you."

"Okay, even Will did have something to do with this, it still doesn't help us find Emma." I say.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you guys knew." She says, then her and Marlene stand up and leave.

When they are gone, I turn to Tobias, "How are we supposed to find her?" I ask Tobias.

"I don't know." He states.

We sit there for a while before I stand up and grab my jacket. "Where are you going?" Tobias asks me.

"I feel like paying a visit to my mother. Do you want to come?" He nods, and we head out to the train tracks.

The train is just rounding the corner when we get out there. I start running, Tobias following close behind, and jump on the moving train.

We sit there for about twenty minutes until its time to jump. I look at Tobias as we stand in the doorway. He grabs my hand and we jump.

The sun is slowing disappearing over the horizon as we walk down the abandoned Abnegation street. I quickly find my old, plain home and knock on the door.

"Beatrice?" My mother asks as she opens the door to see me and Tobias.

"Hi mom." I say with a small smile.

"Please, come inside." She opens the door wider so Tobias and I can walk in. "Who is this?" She asks as we walk into the living room to sit down.

"This is my boyfriend, Four." I tell her. I take a seat on the small couch and look around a bit. Absolutely nothing has changed. "Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He had a meeting with the other council members in Candor, so he won't be home until later." Just then, I start to hear crying coming from up stairs. I give my mother a confused look. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

I nod and she leaves to go up stairs. We sit there for what seems like forever until she walks back down stairs with a baby in her arms. How could my mother have a baby I think. She is way too old for that, unless she is baby sitting for someone.

"Beatrice, Four, this is-" I cut her off as she comes closer.

"Emma?!" I jump out of my seat and rush over to my mother and take the child out of her arms. "Oh my God, I thought I would never see you again." I child my long lost daughter close to me as tears if joy fall down my face. Before I know it, Tobias is standing by my side, speechless.

"Beatrice, how do you know this child?" My mother asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"This is my daughter." I say looking at Emma. God, she has changed so much in only one year.

"How do you have a daughter? You are only seventeen."

"It's a long story, but the more important question is, why did you a child?"

"I didn't take her in if that is what you at wondering. Marcus has me watch her while he is gone at work." At the the sound of his name, Tobias and I both clench out fists in anger.

"How did he get her?" Tobias asks.

"He claimed that a factionless woman gave her to him, but I clearly see now that that isn't the truth."

"Of course it's not. Why would I give up my child to someone as terrible as Marcus? And I most certainly am not factionless." I spit out Marcus' name like venom.

"Well, they should be back soon, and I don't want you two here when Marcus arrives. Especially you Tobias."

"How do you know my real name?" Tobias is shocked.

"Never mind that. Both of you need to leave, now!"

My mother pushes us out the door and we run to the train. I carefully jump on, still holding onto my daughter for dear life and never wanting to let her out of my sight again.


	37. Chapter 37

**OH MY GOD! I am so so so so sorry I havent updated in like 3 weeks. I was trying to write this chapter, and kept getting sidetracked with school, homework, drivers ed, etc. that I just didn't have any time to write! I won't keep you any longer, here is chapter 35!**

Getting back to the compound didn't take that long. By the time Tobias and I jumped off the train though, he sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and the bright, full moon was high in the sky.

"When do you want to tell everybody?" Tobias asks while we walk back to our apartment.

"Probably be tomorrow. I just just want to spend tonight with her in my arms and you by my side." I tell him.

"I was thinking the same thing."

We arrive at the front door of our apartment. Tobias unlocks it and we walk inside. I walk inside and move towards the couch. I sit down with Emma still in my arms. Tobias sits down beside me, and pulls us as close together as possible.

I look down at Emma, who is now fast asleep. When we were leaving abnegation, I kept glancing down at her and noticed that she was looking up at me with a confused look. Partly because she didn't know what was happening, but there was also a touch of fear in her eyes.

"I'm so glad we have her back." Tobias says, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I am too." I agree, then pause for a moment. "Tobias, did you see how when I took Em out of my mother's arms, she started to cry a little?"

"Tris, we have her back now. It doesn't matter." He says knowing what I am thinking.

I ignore him and continue on with my point, "And the look in her eyes as we were leaving. It was a mixture of confusion and fear. Tobias, she didn't know who I was. My own daughter didn't know who I was."

"Tris, she has been away from us for a little less than a year. She was only two weeks old when she was taken, of course she isn't going to know who you are. Neither of us were there for her to see us everyday." He kisses my forehead. "Just give it some time. She'll be calling you 'mommy' in no time."

"You're right." I say and lean into him. Emma in my arms, and Tobias by my side, I couldn't ask for anything better.

I finally got my daughter back after being away for so long. The past year has been absolute hell for me. Tobias and I broke up more than one time, but it didn't last every long. Only a couple days at most, but what I learned from all this is that even the deepest wounds can heal. This was definitely a very deep wound, but sitting on the couch in the extremely tiny apartment that Tobias, myself, and once again Emma share makes me want to freeze this moment in time and live in it forever.

**THE END... For Now.**

**I know, I know, you guys will probably hate me, but i wanted to end this story on a note, and it just seemed like the perfect place, but just know that there WILL be a sequel, but I dont know when I am going to write it so just stay tuned. In the mean time though, I am going to be writing another Divergent Fanfic called "New School, Same Old Boring Life" and as you might have guessed, it is a high school setting. I am posting it right after i am done writing this, so go check it out please.**

**Love you all! XOXOXO**


End file.
